The Man Behind the Mask
by Farmqt
Summary: Red X is back, but when he becomes a murderer how for will Robin go to stop him? And will his friends stand by him? hints of RobStar, BBRae, please read and review! My idea of who Red X is. Guest starring Slade! CHAP. 19 IS UP!
1. Hurt

Title: The Man Behind the Mask

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans blablabla...just don't sue me! I don't have any money!

Rating: PG-13

A/N: Ok this is my very, very first fanfic. I am really sorry if grammar or spelling is off, please tell me and I will change it ASAP. Also no flames, but I would love constructive criticism or anything that will boost my ego. So please review!

Chapter 1: Hurt

Sitting in his bedroom, Robin stared blankly at the paper clippings plastered on the walls. They used to be made up of mostly Slade, now however clippings of a new villain where beginning to cover Slade's masked face.

"Who are you?" Robin asked to the face staring back at him from the clipping headlined 'New Masked Menace Robs Third Bank This Week'. The face was so familiar to Robin. He himself had been behind that mask once. Three times that week Red X had struck Jump City and three times the Teen Titans had been unable to stop him.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" Robin was on his feet facing the picture of Red X he had cut out of the Daily Newspaper and pasted over his mirror. "ANSWER ME!" he pulled back a fist and slammed it into the middle of X's face causing the mirror underneath to break and slice into Robin's gloved hand.

Breathing hard Robin collapsed onto his bed gingerly holding his hand which was eagerly bleeding, staining the green glove.

"That was smart boy wonder, real smart". Robin began to pull off his glove but stopped and let out a soft yelp as the glass ground farther into his hand.

"Get it together Boy Wonder, it's just a little glass you can do this" then taking a deep breath and chanting in a monotone "Put the pain away in a little box, in the back of your mind, don't think about the pain" he gave a quick yank and the glove slid off. Looking down at his large almost feminine hand, he began to find where the pieces of glass protruded from the soft, creamy skin on the back of his hand, "Ouch" he said without any real meaning. Reaching over for tweezers he began to pull out the shards of glass one by one. After slowly, almost painstakingly removing three out of what seemed hundreds of pieces Robin's attention was yanked away from his task.

The bright red lights that where placed in every room of Titan's Tower flashed and whirred emitting a high pitched screaming noise some where between a woman's frightened scream of fear and a loud long foghorn. Yanking his glove back over his injured hand, Robin looked up to see his steel door slide open and Cyborgs head pop inside.

"Dude, Robin? Are you coming or what?"

"Yeah Cy, yeah I'll be there in a second"

Cyborg nodded and the door slid shut after him. Pushing himself to his feet Robin put on his best ready face, while wincing slightly at the pain of the fabric of his glove sliding over his still bleeding hand, and headed into the spacious living room.


	2. Accusations

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. 

Reviews:

Babie A: First off thank you so much for reviewing! My very first reviewer hands Babie A, a cookie. And thanks for help with the spelling error. What do you pairs do you ship? Ok I tried to make this chapter longer. Hope you like it and keep reviewing!

Chapter 2: Accusations

"X" Robin murmured looking up at the television screen. The video of Red X breaking into 'The First City Bank' replayed over and over, in an endless loop.

"Yeah 'X'" Cyborg piped in "And we might have him right now if our 'leader' hadn't been taking his sweet time gelling his hair!"

"I wasn't 'gelling' my hair!"

"Yeah then what were you doing!"

"What I do in my free time is none of your business!" Robin yelled, absentmindedly rubbing the back of his hand.

"Yeah well what you where doing in your free time got someone killed! When Red X broke into the bank he murdered the security guard!"

"How was I suppose to...!"

"Enough" Raven stepped between them, her deep voice vibrating around the room, commanding attention. "Your pointless bickering is getting us nowhere."

"Well then miss-know-it-all" Raven shot daggers at Cyborg "What do you suggest we do?"

"I suggest we go to the crime scene and search for clues to who this new Red X is."

"Isn't it obvious!" Cyborg pointed at Robin, "He's Red X again!"

The whole team stared soundlessly at him. Finally after what seemed hours Robin said in a voice of pure venom, "So that's what you think is it? You don't trust me?"

"No Robin I don't, I did once, but you lost that trust a long time ago"

"Fine Cy, think what you want" Robin replied in an almost defeated manner.

"Sorry Robin, but I just have to be sure" Cyborg grasped Robin's arm and steered him out of the living room into the hallway.

"Cy where are we going?" asked Robin allowing himself to be guided until they stopped in front of the steel door that bore the legend 'Robin'. With the push of a button the doors slid open revealing Robin's darkened room. Pushing Robin inside ahead of him, Cyborg stepped inside and flipped on the light switch. The rest of the team it seemed, had followed them and was now crowded around the open door looking in curiously.

Cyborg took a long look from the broken glass on the floor to Robin's bed. Slowly he sank to his metal knees and pulling up the cover, looked under the bed.

"Cy, I don't know what you expect to find under there but there is just a whole lot of dust and…." Robin's voice faltered as Cyborg pulled out a metal case with the logo 'Property of The First City Bank'. Cyborg flipped the switches holding the case closed and the lid sprang open to revel, money in neat stacks of hundred dollar bills and rubies, diamonds and emeralds. Slowly taking the money and jewels out Cyborg pulled from the bottom of the case a black suit with a red "X" branded on the front and across the mask.

Getting his voice back Robin pointed to the suit, "I was set up! Can't you see that!...You really think I could kill someone?"

"Yeah Robin…I do….maybe you liked working for Slade…you wanted that thrill back, I don't know but all the evidence points to you"

"You think I liked Slade!"

"Admit it you're alot alike"

"Yeah but I would never kill someone!"

"You wanted to kill Slade…you said so yourself…if you got the chance you would kill him"

"That was different!"

"I don't see it that way."

"Then you are blind Cyborg! You are blinded by your want to be the leader of the Teen Titans, and you would send an innocent man to jail just to get that spot wouldn't you?"

"Robin, hand over your belt and handcuffs you're going to jail, now".


	3. Broken

Chapter 3: Broken

"Sorry Cy, but you're not taking me anywhere" Robin had made up his mind, escaping and running away would convince Cyborg and the rest that he was a criminal but the other option was give up and go to jail, where he could sit hoping that somehow proof of his innocence would appear. No it was much better out in the open where he could have some chance of proving his innocence.

Cyborg lunged at Robin, hands out stretched, Robin merely jumped over him then spun around and jumping again vaulted off Cyborgs shoulders out the door and over the head of the other Titans.

"You know, you should know by now" Robin shot to Cyborg "You can't win against me!"

"Robin, do the math, four against one, you lose" Raven's black power began to cover Robin's body lifting him into the air.

"Raven don't do this!" shouted Robin as the black began to creep up his neck towards his face.

"Robin, I'm sorry but you're a criminal now. No one is above the law, not even you."

"Friend Raven" piped in Starfire talking for the first time since the ordeal "Should we not hear what Friend Robin has to talk? Would it not be against your custom to put him in a cage if he did not do these crimes? Guilty until proven innocence, that is your motto here on earth no?" Robin chuckled a little.

"Yeah, I guess so" Raven turned to Cyborg, he nodded and Raven relished the black covering Robin, sending him toppling to the floor.

Cyborg stood directly in front of him, "Talk, then we still take you to jail, you'll have a fair trial Robin and if this X guy is still hanging around while you are in jail, then we know it isn't you. Sorry Bud but it is the way the law works" he laid a comforting hand on Robin's shoulder. "And we will be by you the whole time".

"Thanks" Robin said getting to his feet, "But no thanks, I can catch X only if I am out here" With a swipe of his hand grabbed Cyborg by the wrist and flipped him onto his back. Cyborg let out a yell of pain that was quickly silenced by a kick to his head.

"Sorry Cy" whispered Robin then turning to the rest of the team said, "One down three to go".

He launched himself at the purpled haired goth girl next. "Hyaa", Robin yelled his war cry pulling out his escrima (short sticks) and began his attack on the fair skinned Raven. Ready for his attack Raven put up a shield protecting herself. Robin merely leapt over it landing behind Raven, as he prepared to land a blow to the back of her neck something slammed him from behind. The blow sent him flying into Raven knocking her across the room into the far wall. Blood trickled down from where she had him and her eyes slid shut.

'Two down' Robin told himself mentally.

"Raven!" Yelled a voice from behind him, the high-pitched, almost annoying voice of Beastboy, the green changeling. "Dude what did you do to her!"

"I didn't…!" But before Robin could finish his sentence BeastBoy had turned into a Rhino and was headed straight at Robin. Robin still looking at the heap that was Raven didn't know until too late. He felt the horn enter his right side. He was pushed back until he hit the same wall as Raven just feet away from her now lifeless body. Robin felt the horn slid out of his side with an odd sucking noise that made Robin want to hurl right there. BeastBay changed back into his normal form and started beating Robin mercilessly.

"You killed her! You killed her! I'LL KILL YOU!" Robin just took the beating still staring at Raven's body which Starfire now held in her arms.

"I-I didn't mean…I didn't know…" Robin whispered.

"I LOVED HER! YOU KILLED HER!"

Then something clicked in Robin's mind. He ducked under one of BeastBoys sloppy blows and hit him hard in the back sending him flying forward. Robin held his hand. He had hit with his already cut hand causing the glass to be pushed deeper into his skin. Spinning around BeastBoy flew at Robin yelling, "MURDERER!".

"I didn't kill her Beastboy!"

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm sorry BB" Robin landed an inside knife hand to the soft spot between the changelings collar bond and neck, effectively knocking him out.

"One to go", Robin turned to Starfire, who had risen into the air eyes vivid green, starbolts at the ready.

"Star, please I don't want to hurt just let me leave now"

"I am sorry Robin, that I can not do." She flew five feet to the right so she was in-between Robin and the only exit.

"Robin, you are a criminal, it is my duty to take you to jail"

"Then I am sorry Star". Unwantingly he jumped at Star and hit her hard when she was unprepared with a snap kick. She flew back a few feet then stopped in midair, shaking her head she sent a starbolt at Robin. Robin jumped but as he did so a twinge of pain came from the wound in his side causing to push off a second later than planned. The starbolt hit him square in the chest and for the second time that night he flew into the far wall. Before he could regain his composure Starfire was standing over him, starbolt held lost to his face, blinding him.

"Robin, please surrender, I do not wish to harm you anymore."

"Nor, I Star, nor I" Whispered Robin, Starfire slowly lowered her hand the bright green light fading and her eyes turned back to the normal green.

"That is why I am so sorry I have to do this.". Leaping to his feet he sent a kick flying her way but she was ready for such an attack having seen his use it many times that night. She stepped to the side. Robin landed lightly stumbling a little, regaining his balance when Strafire hit him hard in the head. As he felt the sensation of flying through the air time seemed to slow. He was barely moving in the air. Looking down he saw he was about to land on one of the kitchen counters. In milliseconds Robin deducted that if he landed at this angle at this speed, he would surely break his back. Thinking quickly he twisted in midair hoping that it would be far enough. If he broke his back…it would be it, the end.

'Please god, help me' He prayed, he didn't believe in god but now seemed like a good time to start. After that time sped up again. He landed with a sickening crunch on the counter.

A/N :

Hey! Hey you! Yeah I'm talking to you! If you are reading this and got this far REVIEW! See that little purple botton? All you have to do is press it! And you will have a very, very, very, very overjoyed author. PLEEEEAAAASEEEE! gets down on knees and begs pleeessse review! I'll give you a cookie!


	4. Love

Chapter 4: Love

"Ahhhhh" Robin screamed in pain and slid off the counter and onto the floor. Where he lay clutching his side and rocking back and forth moaning in agony.

"Robin! Robin are you broken? Robin how may I assist you?" Starfire a look of deepest concern on her face had flown over to cheek on the injured Robin. Moving quickly Robin slid his right hand into this belt pulling out a smoke bomb and a freeze bomb the only two things he could reach. Moaning in pain to distracted Starfire he waited for the opportunity. It came a second later in the form of Starfire leaning down arms outstretched to Robin. Hesitating Robin held the bombs in his hand. Looking into her face he winced, not from the pain in his side but from the pain in his heart. In order to escape he would have to hurt Starfire. Sweet, innocent Starfire.

'Now' said a small voice in the back of Robin's mind, 'Now's your chance, do it now.'

Raising his right hand in a fake convulsion he threw the bombs with all his might at Starfire.

'If this doesn't work, there is no way I can fight Starfire like this'.

Robin watched Starfire's vibrant green eyes go wide in shock. The smoke bomb hit first, it didn't hurt her, which Robin was glad of, it merely stunned her and the smoke screen that emitted from it made her blind to the next bomb. The freeze bomb hit her on the left hand. She let out a small "Eep" as looking down her hand turned into a glassy substance.

Using the smoke screen as a shield Robin got slowly to his feet still clutching his side. He felt rather than saw that Starfire was about three feet directly in front of him. She was still looking down at her frozen arm when Robin ducked quickly. He had barley avoided a starbolt that Starfive had unknowingly sent flying his way. The starbold had blasted through the ice covering her hand turning it back to its normal form.

While she was flexing her hand happy to have it back to its normal state, Robin had formed a plan in his mind. "Ki-up!" twisting in mid-air landing a spin kicks on Starfire's solar plexus. He brought the plan into action. It was a crude plan, hit her as hard as possible and get her down for the count, but it was working none the less. With speed and agility unmatched my any man he continued the assault. Yelling with each kick he landed Starfire began to stumble back. Finally regaining her balance she sent a starbolt flying towards Robin. He ducked and felt the bold wiz inches over his head. Bending his knees like a coiled spring, he launched himself up and over Starfire's head.

Pulling out his Bo staff he hit her in the small of the back. He flew forward landing on the ground winded. Quickly she rolled onto her back so she was looking into Robin's masked eyes.

"Robin, why do you wish to…?"

"I'm sorry Star, I really am but I have no choice" he lifted his hand and heeled palmed her forehead. Careful not to crack her skull but enough that she was temporarily knocked out. The fight was over and he had won. Or had he? Looking around at his fallen comrades he realized that he would have to run, become something he found against, a criminal. Walking over to Raven he places two trembling fingers on her trough.

'Please Raven, don't be dead' he though 'It's all my fault if you are dead, don't be dead'. He felt a faint weak pulse. It was uneven but it meant she was alive. Robin quickly reached for the phone and called for an ambulance. She would be okay, he was sure of it. He looked around the tower one last time. Not know if he would ever see it again. As Robin made his way to the door he knelled down next to Starfire still form and brushed his lips against hers.

"Good bye my Star, I'll think about you while I am gone….and….I never told you this but…..I love you" Looking into her beautiful face he got slowly to his feet and made his way out of the tower.

Thank you to Babie A for being my faihtful (and only) reviewer! You make me feel loved! Sorry for making it so OC. I didn't mean to, it was just sort of the way it came out, I'm not real good at writing so bare with me... Anyway hands three cookies to Babie A thanks for reviewing and reading (your probably my only reader)!


	5. Meeting

Disclaimer: I OWN THE TEEN TITANS! looks at the lawers lining up to sue me ok small voice Ok so I don't own them, looks again and evil lawers you can go away now...shoo! Go away. lawers don't move...I don't like lawers...

Chapter 5: Meeting

The rain outside pounded on the Boy Wonder's head. He had been walking for over an hour, wanting to get as far away from Titan's Tower as he could. The once spiky black hair hung limp around his face. Deep in Jump City now, in the darker side of town Robin found a safe refuge. Down an alleyway under a rusty fire escape Robin, sat down. He began to have the odd feeling that someone was watching him from a distance. Peering around at the dark rooftops, Robin saw nothing. He kept his eyes fixed on the building to his right sure that someone was hiding just beyond his vision.

"Who's there?" he called but the only answer was his own echo. Finally after what seemed a decade he looked down his search to assess his injuries. Feeling down his side he stopped when his ribs gave a nasty twinge.

"Two broken ribs and a very, cut up hand, not bad for a days work huh, Robin?" he joked.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity" came a voice, almost conversationally from above Robin's head.

Red X sat on the fire escape, feet dangling over the sides, his head resting in his hand. Then grasping the railing in his hand he flipped over off the fire escape landing in front of Robin. Pointing at Robin's ribs he said, "You really should get that looked at by a doctor, you know..."

"I'll manage" Robin gritted his teeth as he shakily got to his feet. Seconds after reaching the standing position, his knees buckled under him and he fell to the ground with a moan of pain.

"Yeah I can see that." X leaned on the nearby building, watching Robin struggles with mild interest.

"What? Did you come all this way to laugh at me X?"

"No… I came to as you to become my apprentice"

"Are you serous? No way would…"

"Kid?"

"I ever work for…"

"KID! I was joking, ok? You shouldn't take life so seriously, it isn't perment."

Robin got again to his feet, slowly, this time and his knees didn't buckle.

"So you came here to tell me jokes?"

"No I came here to see how the leader of the Teen Titan's ego was taking the blow of his former friends not believing him, then getting booted out of his home by the same friends."

"How do you…?"

"Know about that? Do I look stupid to you? Don't answer that."

Something clicked in Robin's mind, he leapt forward grabbing the front of X's suit and shoved him into the nearest wall.

"You killed someone! When you robbed that bank a guard died!"

"Whoa, where did that come from sparky?"

"Don't joke about this! You're a murderer who needs to go to jail, I'm taking you there now!"

X pushed Robin off of him. Robin fell to the ground. "Yeah? You and what army? Your friends aren't here tonight, you decided to fly solo, so it doesn't look like you're taking me anywhere. capiche (sp?)?". X kneeled down so he was level with Robin.

"Rot in hell" Robin spat at X's shoes.

'Now that was mature' he thought looking into X's masked face.

"That wasn't very smart, kid, even by your standard" X hit Robin hard in the face then as Robin lay stunned, pulled a syringe from his pocket and jammed it into the boy wonder's neck emptying the contents.

"Sleep well, little bird" was the last thing Robin heard before drifting into the darkness of his mind.

I'm sorry it took so long to get this out. Work has been crazy. Writers block has set in so I am really sorry that that sucked. It didn't come out the way I had hoped. This isn't a X, kidnap Robin fic….I'm not sure where the ending came from.

Reviews:

Ninjamonkey: Whoot go Red X! I love him too! Kisses X Ok I kissed a cartoon, that is just nasty Starts kissing X and Robin

Eyeofthetempest: Thank you!

Greg: Romance is on the way! There will be more in later chapters but it is coming. Action I will work on, sympathy….well that isn't my strong point but I'll try.

Grey Rain: Whoa thank you so much! I LOVED your review! It made me so happy! does happy dance sees everyone staring at me oddly and stops dancing

Loveppears: Thank you and keep reading!

Hec13: Maybe Robin was on drugs….no only joking, don't worry Raven will live….at least for now rubs hands evilly lol only messing with you…or am I?

Shadow0015: Wow, thank you so much for correcting the grammar errors. I didn't realize how many where there until I looked back. Chapters 12 I proofread and hopefully now are pretty much error free. When I looked over it I saw that I had misspelled Grammar, how sad is that? Those cookies sound good Runs out to buy some

Babie A: Thank you for being such a good reviewer! hugs Babie A Babie A back away with a scared look in his (her? Sry) face, turns around and runs

Jaina 12: Thanks, yeah Robin was rather mean wasn't he? smiles because I was able to not hurt or scare this reviewer

Ok thanks everyone for reading and I hope I will update sooner than I did this time.

Ohh almost forgot! Hands all the reviewers (and readers) brownies (I'm out of cookies, and just made brownies).

REVIEW!


	6. Wakening

A/N: In this story Robin is Richard Greyson, I feel that that is who he is on the TV show. Mostly because, he becomes Nightwing later and join the TT. The vision that Raven saw of the falling people in the circus could have been Tim Drake, but all the facts seem to add up to be Dick. So that is my two cents.

Disclaimer: This is no mine…..glares at people who do own it…but someday when I take over the world, I will own the Teen Titans! MWHAHAHAHA!

Chapter 6: Wakening

Robin woke up, it was very dark. So very dark, Robin didn't like it. "Kid, are you awake yet? It should have worn off by now…" the voice trailed off. In the two sentences spoken, Robin fixed X to be somewhere to his right, sitting down.

"Come on kid just open your eyes!" the frustrated voice sounded again, closer this time. Slowly Robin unwillingly forced his heavy eyelids open. A soft dim light shone through the black spots that swam in front of his eyes.

"Finally! I though you had died on me or something!" Robin made to sit up but a strong hand push on his chest and Robin, to weak to fight back, gave in. He looked up at the ceiling as he lay on a hard cement floor. The black spots began to vanish and the dizziness he had felt subsided slightly.

"Wh-where…am I?" Robin's voice slurred slightly.

"Don't you remember this place?" X gestured around him. Robin propped himself up on wobbly arms to look around.

"NO!" he gasped; looking around it was the warehouse that Slade had held him during his apprenticeship.

"You like? It's my new hideout, I mean who would think of looking for me in an old run down shack like this, and I knew you would never come back here if you could avoid it."

"You sick, perverted bas…!"

"Now, now little bird, while I am in control, it would be wise for you to acquire some manners" X tutted.

"You can't tell me what to do! Your not my….."

"Mother? Father?" Robin turned away, "That must be why your manners are so lacking, you parents didn't have time to teach you them before they…"

"SHUT UP! Don't you ever talk about my parents!"

"Hit a soft spot did I?"

Robin forced himself to calm down, "How do you know about that?"

"Word gets around kid, especially with a big name such as yourself, it is very interesting what the scum around here will spill about you and your teammates for a little bit of booze or cash".

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing, I'll do all the work you stay here until I get what I want then you can scurry back to your worthless friends."

"Yeah and what makes you think I will play along with your plans?"

"Because, you're not in control here, I am, think about it, you're still weak from the sedative, fight and I will win."

Robin's competitive nature flared up. X looked deep into his masked face.

"You really think you could win don't you?"

"The only time you lose is when you give up" Robin propped himself up on his elbows.

"Did you think that up yourself or get it of a chain mail?" X looked at the weakened Robin who was getting slowly to his knees. "You're joking, right?"

"No, I want a fight, I win you let me go"

"No, kid. If I am going to fight I want it fair, me beating a half drugged already beaten kid wouldn't…"

"What? So you forfeit? That means I win, you let me go"

"Sorry, kid can't do that either"

"Then fight me"

"Kid, you are in way over your head here, but fine if it is a fight you want, you got it." X reached down and pulled Robin to his feet.

"If I win, what do I get?" Robin looked as him for a moment.

"What do you want?"

X leaned forward his hand still holding Robin's and whispered by his ear, "How about a date with your girlfriend", X shook Robin's captive hand firmly.

"So it's a deal then, your freedom if you win and your girlfriend if I win"

Robin pulled his hand free of X's grasp, wobbling unsteadily on his feet, without X's support "I never agreed to…" X shook a finger in his face.

"We shook on it, a deal is a deal, thing of what Batsy would say in he heard you went back on a bargain."

Without warning Robin jumped at X.

He threw punches at every inch of X he could get at but missed ever shot.

"Slow today aren't we?"

Robin reached in his belt for a bomb to throw at X but his hand groped uselessly in midair.

"Missing this?" asked X, who stood a few feet away holding Robin utility belt. As Robin reached for it X threw it over his shoulder into a pile of wooden crates, then taking his own belt off cast it in the same direction.

"No weapons, a fair fight, skill only".

Robin took a fight stance; X went into a back stance. Beckoning Robin forward with his hand outstretched, X let out a series of flashy counter attack techniques, "Bring it on bird boy".

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I am so sorry I haven't updated, life is so busy now. And writers block was rearing its evil head again.

Reviews:

Babie A: Umm, sure why not! Robin is much cutter you are right.

Shadow0015: Thank you again for help on the spelling grammar errors, I will get on them as soon as I can.

Alex: (hope you don't mind me calling you that it is just much shorter) I love your story it is going great, update soon! I can't wait to see what happens! Yeah the kidnapping Star thing is really rather old. When it starts like that, I usually don't read any farther. You no like sweets? I just made a huge batch of cookies for this stupid pot luck thing, then what do they do? They cancel it, so I am stuck with cookies that I hate. So feel free to take as many as you would like!


	7. Beaten

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, just a fan girls silly dream. And if you do want to sue me all I have is cheeks pockets 3 cents and a bubble gum wrapper. 

Chapter 7: Beaten

Robin hit the wall and slid to the floor with a moan of pain for what seemed the umpteenth time.

"Is this little escapade done yet? I have alot of work to do."

"No" Robin lurched to his unsteady feet. X sighed, "Well let's get this over with then."

X threw himself at Robin, landing a punch to his stomach, Robin doubled up, breathing hard. Without waiting for him to get to his feet, X kneed the Boy Wonder in the face. Robin looked up into Red X's masked face, blood flowed freely from the former's nose.

They stared at each other for a moment, then with out warning X snap kicked Robin's in the face again, causing him to fly back into a pile of wooden crates.

"You should know by now Robin, I am going to win"

"It's not a fair fight" mumbled Robin, "You're not suppose to hit a man when he is down."

"Bad guys don't play fair, we lie and cheat and steal to get what we want."

"Then you won't mind if I drop to your level then, right?" Robin pulled his and Red X's utility belts from the smashed wooden boards and clipped them both around his waist. The added weight brought a sense of comfort to Robin.

"Fine with me bird boy, I'm still going to win."

"Not today, not ever"

X let out a yell as he ran towards Robin, Robin ducked and plunged a hand into his belt, intent on grabbing a freeze disk. His hand grasped nothing but air in the pocket.

"Do you really think I would be stupid enough to leave all the of your weapons in there?"

Robin turned his head away and cursed, X tutted at him.

"You said you had work to do, what is that?" Robin asked playing for time.

X shook his head and sat down on one of the only remaining wooden crates.

"Just the normal, rob a few banks, frame you…."

"Why? Why do all this?"

"Because I can, kid"

"That's all? You would frame me, kill someone, because you can?"

"Yes", Robin could almost see X smile from behind his skull masked face. Suddenly X jumped to his feet in a ready in a fight stance and kicked out as Robin ducked simultaneously.

"How are you planning on framing me?" Robin threw a punch that missed X's face by inches.

"Well I don't need to do much now, your friends now believe you a criminal which was the most challenging of all my tasks." X blocked another attack made by Robin and using the wooden box as a spring board X jumped and landed behind Robin.

"What?" Robin spun around to face X.

"Isn't it obvious kid? I set you up, for months I have been breaking into the tower…" Grabbing Robin's wrist as he punched X twisted the boy wonder's arm behind his back and yanked upwards causing Robin to let out a hiss of pain

"How did you break in? We have the best security system in all of…" he gasped

"Your tin-friend really should come up with a better password than, 'Bumblebee', Leaving simple clues for your friends to unravel, making it appear on the security cameras that X is leaving and entering your room" Robin went still, listen intently to what X was saying. "A well placed 'X' in front of your girlfriend's room, a nightmare placed in the Goth girls mind, a torn piece of an X suit for the changeling to find. Stealing the money and hiding it with a spare suit under your bed. They had no choice but to think that you are Red X, once I am though using you and you have crawled back to your friends, broken, begging for mercy, and once you are firmly behind bars, I will retire 'Red X' and come out with a new villain without their strong leader, the Teen Titans will fall and Jump City will be mine for the taking, or maybe I could become a hero" he smiled insanely behind his mask, "Yes that is it, I will become a hero and take your place as leader of the Teen Titans. Only you will know who I truly am, but they will think you insane by that point and you may very well be." Robin looked over his shoulder at the madman who still had a firm grip on his arm. Thinking fast, Robin spit straight into X's masked face, causing his to loosen his grip slightly. That was all Robin needed. He pulled away took and leapt and landed facing X two meters away. Looking from X to the exit, Robin quickly decided that it was better to flee than to give this madman a chance at doing those horrible things if he himself didn't win.

"Thinking of running, are you? You're smart kid you just don't think enough. You have four super powered teenagers and a whole city after you, where will you hide? And if they find you, what will you have gained?" slowly X walked towards Robin as he said these things. As he neared Robin began to back away. But his movement was halted as his back ran into a hard concrete wall. Looking above him hoping that by some chance of fate there would be a window. While his eyes where off his enemy for seconds, X took the chance and thrust another needle into Robin's chest. Robin felt the dizzying sensation pass over him for a second time, thinking vaguely of how stupid it was to turn away from a known enemy, he began to black out.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

A/N: First off I am so sorry I haven't been updating. I would try when I had a spare minute only to relies that I was late for something. But the next chapter is already like half done, and is better than this one was (at least I think so).

Reviews:

Shadow0015:Yay! Only one spelling error last chapter! Hopefully there are none in this one (I went over it with a fine tooth comb).

RoBiNLuVvR: It might end that way….in a loooong while.

Ravnrcks: Thank you!

Babie A: Sure! I started to read one of your story and it was really good but then I had to run off (again!) and couldn't finish it.

ravenfairie: Thanks!

TiKadie: Yeah it will be Star/Rob and a little Rav/BB. Unless I want to mix things up a bit evil laugh.

Sorry but I am out of cookies (dogs at them all)...but I do have chili!


	8. Found

Disclaimer: Same as the other chapters

Chapter 8: Found

"Stupid, how could I be so stupid!" Robin would have hit himself on the head, in anger if his hands weren't tied behind his back, immobilizing him.

He was rubbing the rope binding his hands vigorously against the steel pole there were tied behind. X had left over what seemed an hour ago on an 'errand' and had yet to come back.

He would never admit it but the boy trained by batman and leader of the Teen Titans was scarred, and so alone. After what seemed another hour Robin's arms began to tire from the up and down motion that he had been performing for so long. When he was shocked back into reality, by the loud bang from metal door opening then closing nearby. X strutted in holding a briefcase, he lazily set it down beside Robin and flipping the case open turned it around so Robin could look inside it.

"Twelve thousand dollars, not bad for a days work huh?"

Robin said nothing; X looked up from the money and saw that the bound boy was looking at his right shoulder.

"You're hurt."

"Yeah, that happens in this line of business."

Robin stared into the air for a moment then suddenly spoke, "I didn't think of it 'til now, but you helped me, didn't you?"

"I what?"

"You healed my ribs and my hand. Why would you…"

"Because I couldn't have you dieing on me, ok! You are no use to me six feet under."

Robin smiled to himself, "Maybe you're not as evil as you pretend to be X"

"You might be thinking differently in a minute."

X pulled a black handled knife from his utility belt, the smile faltered on Robin's face.

Playing with the knife in his hand, X tossed it into the air and caught it; he did this movement a few more times before taking the knife in his right hand a making slashing movement though the air. Robin's eyes followed the knife as if invisible glue held his gaze in place.

"Hansom isn't it? My father gave it to me. He said to only use it if I really needed to. I wonder if he would approve….no, I don't think he would, he never liked violence. I wish I could have been more like him, he would be so disappointed if he saw me like this" X sighed "But no matter" With one swift motion X brought the knife down onto Robin's right shoulder and slid it towards him.

Robin let out a low hiss of pain as X examined his handwork.

Lifting the knife again, X watched Robin flinch and turn his head away, waiting for the next blow to fall. X laughed. Robin opened his eyes again when he heard a clatter of something hitting the floor. The knife sat innocently on the floor mere feet from where Robin could reach it. Laughing that echoing laugh X exited through some steel doors behind Robin.

After what Robin had figured to be half an hour later, X reappeared. Looming over the tied figure of Robin, X leaned down and scooped up the knife. Walking behind Robin he cut the binds. Robin had been expecting torture and pain was however grateful for his new found freedom.

"You're free little bird. Fly away."

Robin got to his feet rubbing his writs and looking suspiciously at X.

"Why are you letting me go?"

"Because you are no use to me. Because I am not such a bad guy. What ever you want to hear."

X waved his hand at the door, "Go on, scat! You don't have to stay here."

Robin took one last furtive look at X then turned and ran toward the door.

"You know kid" X stated from behind, Robin who spun around his hand on the doorknob, "You should never trust a criminal"

The door burst open and the four Teen Titans stood ready, Cyborg had his cannon turned on and ready, Star was in the air her eyes burning a vivid bright green, Raven had black orbs covering her hands and Beast Boy had his fists up ready to fight. Framed in the doorway, anger pulsed through the room. Robin could make out cuts and bruises on all of their arms and bodies.

"X, you're not getting away this time" Cyborg said staring straight at Robin.

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

Reviews:

Genaric Person: lolz if I was a cartoon character also I would be fighting with you to get X. Well after Robin….Anyway, I would love to read your story, just tell me when you post it. Personally I think the female counter-part is over used, but I have never seen it with Red X, mostly with Robin, so if done right it could be interesting.

Shadow0015: I looked it up in the dictionary and it said that umpteenth was right! Yay! I think I made a few grammar and spelling errors in this one I wrote so fast. Red Lobster, wow that is a close guess!

Babie A: I still need to review, I haven't had time to read any fics lately. So as soon as I can I'll post a review for you. Let's just say it will have to get worse before it gets better, so no happy moments for a while now.

Ravenfairie: You don't like chili! Man you are missing out….

A/N:

Wow have I been busy, last week I thought life couldn't get any more hectic and I think I was just asking for it by saying that. I tested for red belt (in Tae-kwon-do) and found out that I was bumped up to Sr. Red Belt. I have not had a second to get on the computer and if I did I would get far enough to start writing my story then have to run off somewhere else. So that is my excuse for not updating. I am so sorry I will try harder...just hope it works...


	9. Tear

Chapter 9: Tears

Robin looked around over his shoulder at the shadows creasing the corners of the room.

"He's X! Not me! Can't you see! I was framed" Robin yelled hysterically pointing behind himself.

All of the Titan's craned their necks to see behind Robin's short form. Cyborg's eyes went wide.

"Damn, he was telling the truth"

The figure of Red X was bent down with his fists up, "I am Red X, prepare to die"

"Titans go!" Robin yelled instinctively.

"I am Red X, prepare to die" the crouched figure said again.

Starfire let out a yell as she sent a Starbolt flying towards X, then she spun quickly around to face Robin and enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Friend Robin! I knew you would not hurt….."

"Star wait…"

"Yes, friend Cyborg!"

The half machine pointed at Red X who still held the same pose.

"I am Red X, prepare to die."

"Why isn't he dead?" Asked Cyborg.

Raven walked calmly up the motionless X.

"Friend Raven! You should not…." Started Starfire but Raven cut her off with a gesture of her hand. When she stood three feet in front of X he said again, " I am Red X, prepare to die", Raven slowly reached out with her hand, pausing inches away from the X emblem burned across the masked man's chest, she then trust her hand straight through his chest and out the other side. Looking down, Raven stooped to pick up a small ball. The image of X flickered and died with an "I am Red X, pre…."

"Hologram" she tossed the round, metal ball to Cyborg who studied it.

"Robin, explain" he said simply

"NO! Red X was there! He was!"

"Robin, I think you need to come with us."

"NO! If I do….it will all turn out like he said it would!…"

"Like who said it would? What are you talking about Robin?"

"Red X did this! It is all his fault he is stealing my life!"

"Ok, Robin" Cyborg said soothingly putting a firm hand on Robin's shoulder, Robin pulled away to look of pain across his masked face. Cyborg studied the hand he had laid on Robin's shoulder, rubbing his fingers together. Then he looked up, "Blood, BB I saw you slash Red X's arm, did you draw blood?"

Beast Boy shuffled his feet nervously. "Yeah, yeah I did…." He stated in a unusually quite and morose voice.

Cyborg sighed heavily, he gripped Robin by is arm, "Don't worry, you just come with us and it will all work out, ok?"

Robin shunned away, 'No, you'll just lock me away in some asylum and it happen just like X says!" Robin stared into space behind Cyborg.

"Robin, you need help" came Raven's monotone from next to Robin's shoulders. Looking behind Cyborg, Robin saw a figure run into the dark shadows of the corner.

"Did you see that?" Robin yelled pointed insanely at where the figure had been. "Red X! He was there!"

"Robin!" Raven said shaprly, "There was no one there. It is all in your mind."

"NO!" Robin yelled he spun and grabbed Raven by the front of her cloak and slammed her into the nearest wall. "NO! You don't understand!" he shook her viscously.

"Robin…" a voice growled behind him, Beast Boy was glaring at Robin but restrained by the much larger Cyborg.

"Robin" the voice of Raven made Robin snap his attention back to her, "Robin what would I not understand? You can tell me Robin, let me see." She looked deeply into Robin's masked face.

"NO!" Robin let out a moan like a wounded animal and fell in a heap on the floor rocking himself back and forth, seemingly crying.

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

Reviews:

Genaric Person: Read it and reviewed. Sounds pretty good so far, and I know I said this in the review but UPDATE!

JapaneseAnime16: I like BBRae too. I think that BB has a crush on Raven but she doesn't really have any feeling for him (mostly because she can't).

Ravenfairie: Well my chili is the best chili there is! Homemade and perfect (if I do say so myself).

Babie A: Mwhaha cliffies I hate to read but love to write….I am so evil!

Shadow0015: Thank you so much for pointing out all my spelling mistakes, I don't know what I would do without you! I like red, is it a pretty red belt? –sneaks over and 'borrows' red belt-

starandrobin4everfan: Thanks and keep reading!

A/N: Yet again I am busy. I have been working like crazy help get a bill passed that will reverse a bill that allows wild horses to be slaughtered. If anyone wants to know more about this or can write letters to newspapers or such please email me. The more people help the higher the chance of us turning the bill around.


	10. Betrayal

Chapter 10: Betrayal

The four Titans looked at each other dumbfounded. They had never seen their leader this weak and helpless.

"Friend Robin, why are you leaking?" Starfire asked tentatively pointing at the tears streaming from beneath Robin's mask.

"Would I plumber suffice to help stop this leak?" she drew closer to Robin, reaching her hand out to touch his shoulder.

"Star I wouldn't…." started Cyborg but his word where cut of by the scream that issued from the alien girl. Robin had grabbed a bird-a-rang, that had been lying on the ground from a battle between X and the boy wonder, and flung it at Starfire. She jumped and the deadly weapon missed her by inches.

"Don't touch me!" Robin yelled into his knees. Clutching his arms around his legs he started to rock back and forth again moaning and whimpering.

"Rae?" Raven nodded at Cyborg silently agreeing. Conquering a black orb she lifted Robin to his feet. Immediately he began to struggle.

"Rob, I'm sorry, but you left us no choice." Cyborg said as he clipped a pair of hand cuffs around Robin's wrists. A soon as this was finished Cyborg backed away from Robin's bucking body, sadness written in his face.

"Well, lets go team"

"Friend Cyborg? Where are we going?"

Cyborg turned around and looked into the innocence alien's bright green eyes, "We are taking him to the Jump City Asylum, then in a few weeks he'll go to the Arkham Asylum, there we know that they can hold him. They are used to super-powered criminals.".

Tears began to well up in Starfire's eyes, "Why must we send friend Robin away?"

Raven so unlike her normal self put an arm around Starfire's shoulders. Immediately Starfire launched head first into Raven's chest, sobbing. At first Raven pulled back, then laid an uncertain hand on the small of Starfire's back. Looking up she gave the slightest of nods to Cyborg. Who nodded back and quickly grabbed Robin, who went limp and followed him out of the room without a protest.

Outside Cyborg placed his hand on Robin's head forcing it down and into the T-car.

"Robin, you are here-by no longer the leader of the titans, I am going to read you your rights. Do you understand?" Robin blinked at him, "You have the right to remain silent, everything you say can and will be….." Once Cyborg was done reading him his rights he let out a heavy sigh and shut the door, going back inside to collect the remainder of the Teen Titans. Unbeknownst to them their ex-leader was outside trying desperately to gain their attention.

Red X was standing outside the T-car window waving jovially at Robin, who was infuriated. Slamming his shoulder into the door and yelling insults at Red X and calling to his friends.

"Have fun, kid" X spoke through the glass. Then he back flipped scaled the building, stopping as he reached the roof top and saluted to Robin.

Cyborg ran out of the building followed closely by Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy bringing up the rear.

"Robin what's wrong?" yelled Cyborg, "We heard you yelling"

"Cy, he was here, Red X was here, he is up there" Robin pointed wildly at the rooftop. Cyborg spun around and swiftly looked over the area.

"Nothing there. Can't detect any body heat, No one is up there"

"He was there! He was real! He was…"

"Cyborg cut him off, "Come on team it has been a long, day, lets go home."

Raven and Cyborg got in the front of the car, plexi glass separated them for Robin.

Reviews:

Ravenfairie: My chili is the best! Not that I am boasting or anything…

Shadow0015: -'Borrows' belt again, yeah just try and steal it again. –Does cool looking move that would make anyone pee their pantsYou- well that looked stupidYou-throw me across the room, say 'now that is how it is done'-.

I point out I can't write my story if I am deadyou stop beating me up-. Did that make any sense? Me either. I take ninjitsu! I am a ninja! Yay me! Yeah Robin is going to need help…. Spoilers for next chapter, Robin needs help. You don't correct my spelling errors because you care, you do it because you are eviiiilllll. And you are out to get me! I knew it was a conspiracy!

Stargirl1066lkl: Thank you so much for point that out. I was going to go pretty much the same a Haunted, but I came up with a better idea, so it original.

A/N: I know that chapter was really bad so no need to tell me. The next chapter is so much better. This was just a bridge between the last chapter and the next one. If I ever have time I am going to rewrite this chapter.


	11. Insane

Chapter 11: Insane

Three months Gotham City Arkham Asylum

"I think your visit will help improve his condition, he is showing signs of a deep depression." The petite, brunette nurse said. She held onto a clipboard as though it was her life-support. The nurse was leading the four Teen Titans, around the dark winding tunnels of Arkham Asylum, Starfire cringed at the sight of all the evil criminals that resided there.

"I do not like it here" she moved closer to Raven as a man leered at her from the confines of his cell. The name on his cell door read, 'Two Face'.

"He is right down here" the woman led them around a corner. She slipped a key into the door and it clicked open. The Titan's made to move inside but she blocked them with her arm.

"There are some things you need to know before seeing him. He…." she sighed, "He is not in stable condition. He refuses to voluntarily take food, we have to force feed him daily. The only time he talk is when he is asleep, yelling about a Slade and Red X. That is when he sleeps, he rarely does, spending most of the time pacing. If I tell you to get out, you must to do so immediately, he sometimes has…..mental breaks, he has sent 12 of my best men to the hospital. We took his mask away in hopes that he would stop thinking of himself as the villain, Robin, but that is unsuccessful so far, he has kept his eyes closed the whole time." She lifted her arm, "You may see him now, but it might be better if you went one at a time I think he would respond to that better." All of the Titans nodded and the nurse motioned for Cyborg to enter.

He ducked under her arm and into a dark and dinghy room. The slim figure of Robin was pacing back and forth. He wore a brown jumpsuit that was covered in blotches that looked like his own blood. Cyborg stared at him for a moment not recognizing him as Robin, the baggy prison uniform couldn't hide the fact that Robin, who had been close to underweight before, was now deathly thin. His eyes were shut tight, the path he walked was well known to him, as he walked without hesitation.

"Hey Robin" Cyborg said uncertainly. Robin did not look up or pause in his pacing.

"Listen Robin I'm sorry, I'm sorry about….all this. I wish it wouldn't have turned out this way man, but, but I didn't have a choice. And I keep thinking maybe I didn't make the right choice. But you're our leader and seeing you like that….I couldn't take it man! You needed help!"

There was a knock on the door and Cyborg sighed and taking a last look at Robin, who was still pacing and seemed not to have heard anything Cyborg had said, then exited the room.

Beast Boy went in next. Looking around at the motley bed then at Robin, he joked, "Dude, nice digs! I mean it does look kind of like something Raven would like, sure it could be homier but nothing Starfire and I couldn't cheer up. You know a little pink paint, some curtains, and a pizza party and it will be just like home…." His voice trailed off and he chuckled nervously. "So dude, we ahhh we miss you a lot. And get better soon so I can kick your butt at Gamestation 1000. So…I guess I'll see you later Robin." Without waiting for the knock that told him his time was up, Beast Boy left Robin to pacing.

After Beast Boy, Raven took her turn. She watched Robin's progress for a while without a word, then burst out, "What happened to you Robin! You where are leader, since when did you become a self-centered, immature, worthless lunatic? We need you Robin, I need you the team needs you and…Starfire needs you." She paused, "I have heard her crying every night. She thinks it is her fault you went away. She isn't the same Robin. She doesn't smile much anymore; she never asks stupid questions about earth's customs. The team is falling apart, no one will admit it but it is true. Cyborg is doing everything he can to keep us together and fill in your spot, but the whole is too big, we need a real leader, Robin. We need the old Robin back!" She spoke the words passionately. Raven watched Robin, who seemed to be deaf to her words. "Damn it, Robin will you listen to me!" She yelled stepping in front of Robin and shaking him. A black aura started to seep from her, the tendrils writhed as she began to lose control of her emotions. Suddenly Robin's eyes opened and he threw Raven from him, into the wall with great strength. She lay dazed for a second and before she could regain her bearings Robin leapt upon her beating at her mercilessly.

"Security!" Raven heard a woman's voice yell from outside the darkness that had begun to cover her eyes. She felt someone lift the light body of Robin off her and drag her own limp body across the floor. Raven heard a door slam shut and then she gave into the inky blackness that clouded her vision.

"Security!" the nurse yelled, five burly guards instantly appeared and ran into the cell, grabbing Robin the pulled him off Raven, who's eyes where closed and had numerous cuts and abrasions. Beast Boy and Cyborg grabbed the half demon and dragged her out of the room, away from the danger.

The nurse grabbed a needle with a heavy sedative in it and entered the room where Robin was kicking at the guards, who were hard put to hold onto him. Finally, after three of the guards had been thrown against the same wall as Raven, they wrestled him to the ground and pinned his writhing body there.

"Slade!" he yelled, "I'll kill you Slade! I'll kill you for what you did to me, X!"

"Hurry! We can't hold him much longer panted one of the guards holding Robin's arm.

The nurse who had honed her skill by years of working at Akarm, slipped the needle into the squirming arm and released all the fluid into Robin's blood stream.

After a few minutes the sedative began to take effect and Robin's cries died out and his flailing limbs went limp.

"Get him in a straight jacket, and strap him to the bed Earl" the nurse said in a tired voice. She left the guards to contain Robin, went outside and closed the door behind her. She looked down at Raven who was floating a few inches off the ground.

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she will be, she just needs time to heal herself" replied Cyborg.

"I am sorry but you really should leave now." She turned to Starfire, who looked as if she was about to cry, "I am sorry you didn't get to see your friend Miss. Maybe in a few months when he is better, then you might be able to talk to him." This seemed to make Starfire's vivid, green eyes well up with more tears.

"This 'few months' is a very long time, is it not?"

"It will be a little while, yes"

Cyborg put a comforting arm around her shoulder, "Come on Star, well go home and get some pizza tonight, you can get mint and pickle if you want."

"Friend Cyborg, I am afraid that I am not hungry. I would like friend Robin back"

"I don't know if he is ever coming back Star, I don't know".

**Reviews**:

Shadow0015: -holds onto belt- yeah you just try taking it away, I am a karate black belt, Tae-Kwon-Do red belt and have been taking Aikido and Ninjitsu forever. Beat that! –Shadow tosses me across the room- Ok I just LET you do that…to…ahhh…boost your ego! What happened in the Batman episode…I need ideas…

Puffgirl: Thank you!

Ravenfairie: You don't want to talk about chili? –pouty lip- How about pizza! I Loooooovvve pizza!


	12. Questions

Chapter 12: Questions

**-Three months laterGotham CityArkham Asylum-**

"He has improved greatly since your last visit. We are very happy with his progress. Now he is even willing to talk to us. All he asks is to go home, though. And about how he was set up but Red X. He has a great imagination that boy. We shortened the time he is allowed visitors for your safety and his. He is ready to see one of you now." The same nurse as before led the Teen Titans down the dark and winding halls. They stopped at the same door that now read, '**Permanent Resident, Robin**'.

"Would you like to go first?" she nodded at Cyborg.

"Sure" Cyborg stepped forward and opened the door. He went inside and shut the door with a snap behind him.

Robin was sitting on his bed looking out the window he didn't look up.

"I wondered when you would come back." Robin got off the bed and swaggered over to the half-man half-machine. Then he pulled Cyborg into a manly hug, whispering in his ear, "It's good to see you Cy."

They pulled apart, Cyborg surveyed Robin for a moment the first ting he saw was Robin's mask was back in place, then he looked at Robin's body, he was still thin but a healthy thin and muscles where beginning to appear, "You look better."

"Yeah, well they let me out to exercise everyday; I'm getting back into shape."

"No, I meant you aren't a skeleton anymore."

There was a short pause, where Robin looked out the window again.

"Has Batman talked to you at all since I came here, I expected him to at least…."

"Naw sorry Robin, he is in another dimension fighting someone…"

Robin looked at his feet and didn't give a response. There was another uncomfortable silence that followed. Cyborg looked at if he was building up the courage to say something

"Robin, what…" Cyborg was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"That means you should go." Robin pointed to the door. Then grabbing Cyborgs arm asked, "Are that other Titans here to see me?"

"Yeah they are, but I should tell you first…"

The door opened and the nurse stuck her head in.

"Son, your time is up."

"Bye Cy" Robin waved in farewell.

"Yeah, I'll see ya Robin".

The next to enter was Beast Boy.

"I tried to talk the nurse into letting me paint the walls pink, but she didn't go for it. Though I might be able to talk her into some curtains"

"Dude! You are you!"

"In the flesh" Robin smiled at him.

"So what have the Titans been up to since I left?"

"Nothing much, you know just same old, stopping crime and whatever" Beast Boy looked away as he said this. Robin knew immediately the changeling wasn't telling him everything.

"Beast Boy, Cyborg was going to tell me something but he didn't have time. Do you know what it was he wanted to tell me?"

Beast Boy went pale, "Y-you mean he didn't tell you? Aww man that was his job!"

"What is it!" Robin was getting frustrated.

"I'm not going to tell you and have you go all crazy on me like you did with Raven."

Robin looked sharply at him, "Don't ever talk about that again." he said in a voice like a steel trap.

"Beast Boy your time is up" the nurses voice rang through the dark room, the tension did not leave even after Beast Boy exited.

After a few minutes Starfire entered the room. She stayed close to the door and had her arms wrapped around herself. Robin looked into her eyes and saw how terrified she looked.

'She is scared of me' thought Robin, his heart melted. 'What have I done? Star is afraid of me'. He reached out a hand to brush a stray lock to chestnut hair from her face, she flinched and hugged her arms tighter to her body.

"Please do not harm me." Her voice shook with fear.

"Oh my god Star." Robin's eye began to fill with tears, "What have I done?" he reached out and pulled her shaking body into a hug.

"Shhhh Star, it's ok, I won't hurt you, I swear, I would never hurt you."

Slowly Starfire began to lean into Robin's chest, she unwrapped her arms and slid them behind Robin's strong back. She hugged Robin close her.

"Uhh Star, can't, breath" Robin hissed.

She pulled away quickly, "I am sorry, I did not mean to hurt you"

"It's ok, you didn't hurt me Star." He paused, "I have missed you so much Starfire, sometimes the thought of you was, was the only thing that kept me from going insane in here" Starfire blushed. 

"Time's up, kiddo" the nurses voice called again.

"Good Bye Star" Robin pulled her into another hug, taking a deep breath and imprinting her scent in his mind.

Outside Robin's room the nurse waved in Raven.

"Hi, Raven" Robin shuffled his feet, "Listen I am sorry about…"

"You weren't yourself"

"NO" Robin yelled, then taking a deep breath he calmed himself, "I was myself, that was me. And I am sorry Raven."

"It's alright"

"Raven, how are the Titans? I remember bit of what you said before but not much just…" Robin closed his eyes, "Something about the team falling apart." He looked Raven straight in the eyes, "Raven is the team dying?"

It was Raven's turn to close her eyes, she let out a deep sigh. "Robin I am not going to lie to you".

**Reviews**:

starandrobin4everfan: This fic is rather depressing isn't it? I never meant for it to turn out this sad. It was going to be a one-shot with who Red X was but I changed my mind, for some reason.

Yami-Mark: I'll cheek it out.

shadow0015: -cries- we have nothing to fight over now! –grabs shadow's yellow jodo belt-, You know I seem to have this thing about throwing Raven into walls….I am trying to stop it but she just seems the best one for the part –pats Raven's head- I'm sorry –she growlsMe, back away quickly-.

TheOneBlueGecko: OK here is the new chapter you wanted, some of those questions will be answered next chapter, and I can tell you now, the last one ain't happening!


	13. Answers

**Chapter 13: Answers**

"Robin I am not going to lie to you" she paused for a long time looking out the window mournfully.

"Yes, Raven" Robin prompted

"Robin, we have a new leader."

"What?"

"Yeah, he is here, outside"

"Who is he?"

"His name is Nightwing, he isn't all bad Robin you shouldn't…."

"Raven, I am Nightwing! When Starfire went forward….."

"I know! I remember, but what if by doing that she changed what you where going to be, what if you're not meant to be Nightwing anymore and he is."

"Let me meet him" Robin stated in a voice of pure venom.

Raven got up and left the room for a few minutes, when she came back in she was followed by a man the looked to be the same age as Robin, maybe a bit younger.

"Robin this is Nightwing, Nightwing, Robin"

Nighwing held out a hand in welcome but Robin ignored it, looking the newcomer up and down. He wore a skintight uniform that was all black other than a blue bird splashed across the front. The mask he wore resembled Robin's with a few modifications. Robin was amazed how closely they resembled each other. They had close to the same build, their hair was the same deep black, though unlike Robin's spiky locks, Nighwing's hung limp around his face.

Robin continued to glare daggers at Nightwing.

"Ok I think that is enough. We should go now." Raven stepped between the two boys.

"No, Raven it's ok, do you think I could have a moment alone with Robin?" Nightwing's voice was deep and gravely

"Sure" Robin noted she seemed at ease with this stranger, much more so than with the boy wonder himself.

Nightwing waited until she had closed the door behind her with a snap before he spoke, "How has it been living here Robin? It sure looks…comfy."

"Who are you?" Robin snapped at Nightwing. The boy laughed, flashing brilliantly white teeth at Robin,

"You're joking right?"

"No"

"Aww come on kid don't you remember what I promised I would do?"

Robin just stared at Nightwing, "I though I was more memorable than that." He pulled a small black box from his pocket and held it up to his mouth, "X marks the spot" the voice that was unmistakably Red X's issued from the box.

Robin's eyes went wide, "You did this to me! You did this! I'll kill you!" Robin jumped at Nightwing who fell to the ground yelling, "HELP! HE IS MAD! SOMEONE HELP!"

The door burst open and security guards burst in. The grabbed Robin and pulled him back.

"Listen to me! He is Red X! Raven, Cyborg, Star, Beastboy, he is setting you up! He's Red X!"

Raven grabbed Nightwing around the shoulders and pulled him up, she looked at Robin with disgust.

"I don't know what he talking about" Nightwing said brushing dirt off himself, "I was just sitting there and he started attacking me!"

"I know. He did the same to me" Raven again glared at Robin.

"Raven it's him! It's Red X!" Robin struggled against the guards holding him, looking at Raven, trying to get her to see the truth.

"Let's go Nightwing" Nightwing leaned on Raven's shoulder and limped out of the room, pausing at the door; Nightwing looked back at Robin and smiled his toothy grin.

"Raven please it is him, you are going with a criminal" Robin said weakly, he had stopped fighting against his captors.

"I think that was quite enough visitors for you Robin" the nurse said kindly, "Why don't you have a nice nap", Robin nodded, just wanting to be alone and think.

The nurse told the guards to let him go and they left the room.

Robin started pacing as he always did when he though.

'Batman hated it when I paced' quickly he pushed the thought of his mentor out of his mind, and tried to thing of what to do next.

**Reviews**:

Jeanniestorm: Now, now did I ever say last chapter the team had broken up? A for Robin getting better…..well you'll just have to wait and find out!

Shadow0015: -steals both yellow belts- sorry no more Raven throwing this time around. You know I should just raid all of your belts! Take them all! Then your pants will fall down! Mwhahaha!

A/N: Whoa this was a hard chapter to write! I was trying to find who Red X should be when he joined the TT. It started out as he was Superboy but that didn't fit where I was going so I changed it to an OC but that was stupid so finally I ended up with this. I hope it isn't to confusing.

I am so proud of myself! Three updates in three days!


	14. Freedom

Chapter 14: Freedom

Three weeks later -Gotham City -Arkham Asylum

"I am not sure if this is the best idea, he has only just gotten over the last visit, but he specifically asked for you to come see him"

"Interesting", the man walking beside her murmured.

"You can go in now, are you sure you don't want a guard to go with…"

"No, I am fine"

The nurse let Nightwing in Robin's room and closed the door behind him.

"You came" Robin was doing push ups and didn't bother to even look at the newcomer.

"I got your message"

"Good"

"What is it you want?"

"You dead would be a great start"

Nightwing walked to where Robin continued to do his push ups and placed a foot on the boy wonder's back, pushing down. Robin's elbows collapsed for a moment before he pushed himself back up, against the pressure on his back. This continued for several minutes both locked in a battle of the wills. Sweat formed on Robin's brow.

"You know Starfire is a great girl"

"Stay away from her!"

"I took her out a dinner, Red Robin's, great little restaurant. And that isn't the only thing I took…"

Robin jumped up and grabbing Nightwing by the collar slammed him into the wall.

"What did you take from her?"

"What do you think? Girl likes boy, boy uses girl, you do the math bird brain" Nightwing could see he had gotten to Robin, "What, did you think you would be her first?" he tossed back his head and let out a bark of laughter.

"Get out." Robin's voice was a low venomous hiss.

"Yeah and Raven was…."

"GET OUT!" He flung Nightwing from himself.

"What you don't want to hear about how I have taken over your life or how…."

"I told you to get out!"

"You mean to tell me, that the Robin who loves to be the detective doesn't want to know how a mere villain stole his life away…. Or have you figured it out already?"

"Yeah, I figured it out, You drugged me?"

"Yes, that part is obvious"

"What did you use?"

"How I would love to tell you, but I don't know for myself, a gentleman approached me with a deal and I took it."

"Who was this guy?" Robin had been dreading something like this would happen, it was a tell tale sign, "Was it a man named Slade?"

Nightwing paused and looked at him for a moment, "No, his name was Deathstroke"

"Never heard of him"

"Neither had I, he is new in town from looks of it. And he is good, very good. Deathstroke gave the drug to me for free on the promise that I used it on you and only you."

"Why would he do that?"

"Why don't you go find him and ask?"

"Why did you become a criminal?"

"What? Where did that…?"

"Why?"

Nightwing got to his feet. "Maybe some other day, little bird, maybe" he left Robin alone to think.

Jump City Midnight First City Bank, roof top

"Don't do this, if they catch you, the cover is blown, but they won't catch me, but if they do…." Red X perched on the windswept roof top. The heavy breeze blew his cape out behind him.

"You're really going to do this?" A voice from the shadows behind him spoke. Red X spun around.

"How did you get out of…?"

"Easy, all the criminal seem to do it, so I figured why not me? They really need to up the security"

"You're like me now"

"Yeah, but it is just for a while, I need enough time to clear my name and find out who this 'Deathstroke' is, then I am turning myself in."

"Why are you after Deathstroke? Can't my team take care of him?"

Robin gave him a sharp look when he said, 'my team', Red X chose to ignore it.

"Because I think he might have something to do with Slade…."

"What is with you and Slade? I have been in your room, trust me you have no need for wall paper."

Robin didn't answer, he looked over the edge of the roof, down at the pavement. Then slowly he turned around and walked away from Red X. As he reached the other side of the building and prepared to jump off it he turn back to Red X and said, "He tried to kill my friends, no one tries to hurt my friends." and jumped, the grappling hook catching his fall.

Red X turn and he too jumped of the building onto the pavement below.

Next Day

'RED X STRIKES AGAIN!' the bold letters emblazoned the front of the morning newspaper and in smaller type under it read, 'Where were the Teen Titan's?'

"At half past midnight, the assailant known as the Red X struck 'The First City Bank' again. The Teen Titan's arrived on the scene hours after they were notified by police, no comment was made…." Raven flung the paper down, "Where were you last night?" she shot at Nightwing, "We could have taken Red X down but instead we where out searching for you!"

"Sorry" he mumbled

"Sorry isn't enough. And while you where out doing, whatever you were doing"

"I was patrolling"

"You couldn't catch Red X while you where out! Robin would have never…" she cut off, Starfire who had been sitting on the couch staring into nothingness, now had tears welling up in her eyes. She got up quickly and left the room without a word,

'She is going to cry, again' Raven though, 'It was stupid of me to mention Robin'. Raven then turned back to Nightwing as if nothing had interrupted her.

"What are we going to do to find Red X?"

"Well, he will strike again under the cover of darkness, I think I might know where he might be" Nightwing smiled to himself.

**Reviews:**

_Jeanniestorm_: Mwhaha, Robin torture! I am so mean. My poor Robie…I don't know, can Raven do one of those crazy vulcan mind meld thingys? Well she can't in this story…..because I am the boss! And they are my puppets! Dance my puppets, dance! Ok so I am a bit on the weird side but I never claimed to be normal!

_GDeacur_: Yeah the first few chapters have so many spelling baddies. But I am working really hard at not doing that anymore and I have Shadow to yell at me if I slip up.

_TheOneBlueGecko_: In a later chapter there will be a slight nod to you…that is all I am saying.

_Shadow0015_: What do you mean you don't wear pants! Then what do you wear? A skirt? Dress?

_A/N_: I won't update until Saturday at the earliest. I am going to a highland dance compition this weekend.


	15. Memories

Disclaimer: I won the lotto! I can now by the Teen Titans and own them! -Counts out winnings- Ok maybe not...anyone know what you can by for three dollars?

A/N: _This_ means flashback for those of you who can't figure it out on your own. And I think I said this before but I am going to say it again just in case I didn't, in this fic Robin is Dick Grayson.

Chapter 15: Memories

Warehouse 11-

"Deathstroke" Robin hissed in a voice in pure venom, "I know you're here!" The young warrior had his Bo staff out and ready. He waited for the dreaded voice of Slade to respond but no answering challenge came.

"SLADE!" Robin roared spinning around peering into the dark corners of the room.

He kept on the alert for more than an hour, searching the whole building for some clue of the man, a source (namely a gangster Robin had held over the side of a building) had said he would find here.

It was the dead of night before he heard anything. A soft rustle nearby jerked him to attention.

"Who's there!" No answer, "SHOW YOURSELF SLADE!"

Robin listened closely, the rustling came again then abruptly stopped. Robin didn't move, and a second later the noise resumed. It came closer, it was then when Robin noticed something was amiss. The steps he heard, were to light to be Slade.

"X!" he spun around and saw a shadow slip back into the darkness.

"Robin you need help, and that is what you are going to get weather you go peaceful or by force is your choice." Robin could see the outline of Nightwing, hiding just out of sight.

"No, you're the one that needs help! Why are you doing this to me? Why me!"

"Robin, I don't know what you are talking about" he stepped out of the shadows followed by the rest of the Teen Titans.

"Come on Robin, don't make it hard on yourself" Cyborg stepped forward, his sonic cannon was out and ready.

"Cy, you have to believe me, please."

"I'm sorry, I truly I am but I trust Nightwing, he gained that trust, and you lost it"

Robin looked around the warehouse quickly looking for an exit. He hated to flee but he didn't want to have to hurt his friends again.

"Robin, you can go quietly or…"

"Or not at all"

A plan in mind, he faked a lunge at Cyborg. Then faking a punch at Cyborg, the latter ducked under it just like Robin had taught him in training so many months ago. The boy wonder jumped onto the back of the large teen and propelled himself upwards. He aimed for a high up window. Grabbing it by the very edge he pulled himself up and out. Looking down he saw Nightwing hold his arm out stopping the other Titans from following him.

"We can get him another day. The police just send a report of Plasmus at…." Robin heard no more as he scaled the wall.

The Boy Wonder was heading not for his temporary home, that consisted of an abandoned warehouse but his old home, Titan's Tower. Thinking he would have at least 15 minutes before they returned, Robin headed to the dark TTower.

Pressing a hidden button, the rock ahead of him slid quietly to the side, revealing a dark and musty passageway. Robin ducked his head down and walked hunched over. The tunnel continued on for some time, it was pitch black so Robin felt his way along the walls. The drip of water near-by was maddening. Then the tunnel abruptly ended, Robin threw his shoulder against the wall. It didn't give. Backing up a few steps he jumped at the wall and kicked out. A door swung open, Robin walked into the basement of Titan's Tower. Quickly and quietly he made his way upstairs. Robin stopped for a moment and looked around the living room. It didn't feel like home anymore, the intruders scent was everywhere. He could almost see Nightwing and Strafire sitting on the couch, she was giggling and he was smiling his million dollar smile at her. He leaned down and she leaned towards his their lips inches apart.

Robin shook his head violently, trying to get that image out of his mind. He slammed his fist into the wall, leaving a dent. Angry at himself for thinking about that and leaving evidence that he had been there, Robin spun on his heel and head for what he had come for. He stood for a moment in front of the room that had once been his, but now it read,

'Nightwing'

Robin let out a low growl, then thinking he had wasted enough time already he pushed a button, the door slid open.

The room was much like he had left it, but with a few changes, the blue and black costumes of Nightwing littered the floor. And when he looked closer on his nightstand was a picture. It was of a smiling Starfire and Nightwing. And from the look of the background they where at the…..circus. Robin's heart plummeted.

A memory, unwanted, unbidden flashed in his mind,

_"Friend Robin! I have the most wonderful news!"_

_"Yeah Star" Robin had been working hard on finding the masked menace, Slade, when Starfire had burst into his room, shining with joy._

_"I was at the Wall of Mart when I found the most glorious news!"_

_Robin, thinking she had found that mustard came in more than one flavor, nodded._

_"The circus has come to visit us! It sounds most enjoyable! Friend Raven told me, they have large earth animals and funny men and….people who……fly!"_

_Robin looked up from his work._

_"Friend Robin, would you like to join me, as we…"_

_"No"_

_Starfire's face fell, "You do not wish to…?"_

_"No Star, I don't like the circus"_

_"Why do you not? The man said everyone loves the circus…."_

_"I just don't Star! Now leave me alone!" Robin yelled, he hadn't meant to be so harsh on her, but she had brought back old memories, ones that he had pushed away, for what he had hoped was forever._

The loud shout of "Boo-YA!" brought him back to reality with a jolt. He had lost track of time, the Teen Titan's had finished their fight and were back. This wasn't going as Robin had planed, he was suppose to be long gone by now, with enough evidence to prove that Nightwing was Red X.

Hastily Robin looked around the room, no windows, and the Titan's would surely hear if he went through the door.

'The bed' He could still hear the Titan's laughing as he got down on his knees ready to crawl over the bed. As he knelt down, Robin lost his balance and his arm shot out reaching for something to stop his fall. His hand caught the picture of Starfire and Nightwing sending it falling to the floor, where the glass shattered.

"No" Robin whispered, the laughter outside died away.

"What was that?" A muffled voice said from the living room.

"Don't know"

"I'll cheek it out" came the gruff voice of Nightwing. Robin jumped to his feet, the bed was no longer suitable to hide under Nightwing was sure to look under it, as the picture lay right beside it, at least that was what Robin himself would do. On the opposite wall was a small closet. In two leaps Robin reached it and jumped inside shutting the door, just as the bedroom door slid open. Robin left the door open a crack so he could see what Nightwing was doing. The dark teen looked around his room, then his eyes fell on the broken picture. He stooped down and gently lifted the picture for the broken glass fragments. Robin watched as Nightwing kissed the image of Starfire then placed the picture gently on the nightstand.

Nightwing took one last look at Starfire's smiling face before his eyes swept the room.

"Someone was here" his eyes landed on the bed, Nightwing got down on his knees and looked under the bed. Robin sighed in relief that he hadn't chosen that as his hiding spot. Nightwing looked up at the sound, Robin almost kicked himself for being so stupid. Just as Nightwing made his way to the closet, he even had his hand on the doorknob, there was a knock and Nightwing turned to see Starfire entering the room.

"Friend Nightwing, have you found what caused 'the bangs'?"

"No Star, I think it was just our picture falling off my nightstand, no big deal. I am going to have to get a new frame for it though"

"That is sad news friend Nightwing"

"Like I said, no biggy"

" What is this 'biggy' you speak of?"

Nightwing laughed, "You are so naïve Star, and that is why I love you so much" he leaned towards her and kissed her gently on the lips.

" 'Night Star" Starfire blushed as she left the room. Robin would have liked nothing more than to jump out from his hiding spot and pound Nightwing into the ground for touching Starfire.

Nightwing lay down on the bed with a sigh, "Life is good". Then getting to his feet his slid the black and blue costume off and threw it onto the floor, he changed into boxers and got into bed. He didn't remove his mask, just like Robin. With the flick of a switch the lights went out.

Robin waited in his hiding place until Nightwing's breathing became rhythmic and quite before he ventured out. Quietly as he could, Robin walked how Batman had taught him, heel to toe, heel to toe. He was inches away from the sleeping Nightwing, Robin reached out and grabbed the picture of Starfire and Nightwing of the nightstand and thought for a moment of pulling back the mask and seeing who Nightwing was, but the thought was quickly put out of his mind. That would wake Nightwing up, who would wake the rest of the Titan's, who would then send Robin back to that hell-hole also know as Arkam. And no way was he going back there.

With the picture in hand, Robin made his way out of Nightwing's room. He was headed for the rooftop, as he made his way to the stairs, he passed Starfire's room. Thinking of how stupid what he was about to do was, quietly made him way into Starfire's room. She was sleeping with her feet on the pillow, her long hair hung over the end on the bed. Robin tiptoed over to her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep well Star" she moved a bit and Robin took a step back.

"Star?" he said quietly

"Nightwing?" she called out, still sleeping.

Robin adopted a deeper voice, "Go back to sleep Star" she mumbled something in response then dropped back off to sleep.

Stumbling blindly out of the room Robin ran to the roof of the tower. Thinking of how Nightwing had stolen everything that he held dear.

"Hello Robin" Nightwing stood feet away from him, his dark outline shone against the moon.

Reviews:

shadow0015: So you don't wear belts with your shorts? How about suspenders?

Calisto: Maybe….maybe not….and don't be so sure the Titans have given up on him.

GDeacur: -coughs- thanks you for making a good point so I am making a note to myself that I need to edit the last chapter. Anyway it was my bad, but Robin broke out of Arkam and I need to edit that the Titans know that Robin broke out. Hope I am not confusing you more!

A/N:

I am so sorry for not updating! I was teaching a week long horse clinic so that ate up all of my time.


	16. Return

Chapter 16: Return

"I should take you to jail, you know" Nightwing swaggered over to Robin.

"What makes you think you could catch me? You keep saying you are going to send me back to Arkam but you never seem to keep your word"

"You really think you could have gotten away from me if I didn't want you to?"

"What?"

"I have been letting you get away on purpose"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because it is fun, watching you suffer"

"This is just your twisted game of cat and mouse isn't it?"

"Cat and bird would be more fitting. And I love every moment of it…..Kid how did you get out of Arkam?"

"Trade secret"

"Ohh come on you can tell me"

"Nope"

"Did you make it out on your own or did you have help…maybe from Batman?"

"He didn't help me, no one has seen him for a few months now"

"So is he your father?" Nightwing sat down on the edge of the roof top. Robin for a moment considered pushing him off the edge but something made him sit down next to Nightwing.

"Do you always ask so many questions?"

"Not always, why did you leave Gotham? Why come out here and start the Teen Titans?"

"I didn't want to be in Batman's shadow anymore, Gotham has Batman, Jump City needed me."

"I wouldn't care if I was in Batman's shadow, that guy is like…a legend."

"Feel free to take my place…ohhh wait you already did that" Robin glared at Nightwing.

"Hey I thought we were over that by now"

"You may be 'over it' but it is all I have been thinking about since I found you taking over my team. Trust me in Arkam you have a lot of time to obsess over things like that."

The sun was beginning to rise over horizon.

"You really are…" Nightwing started but he was cut of by the slam of a door nearby.

Raven had walked onto the roof.

"Sorry, I was just going to meditate. I didn't know that anyone else got up this early." She hadn't spotted Robin yet.

"Listen Raven would you mind going downstairs for a moment, right now I am kind-of…." Raven was staring at a place behind Nightwing. Nightwing followed her gaze, Robin was standing in plain sight.

"Raven it isn't what you think….."

"What isn't what I think? You're a traitor. You betrayed us, you have been helping him!"

"No I haven't!"

"He wasn't" Robin spoke up, walking forward.

"And what proof do you have? He probably helped you escape from Arkam and…."

"He didn't, Two Face helped me. I couldn't have gotten out if it wasn't for him."

"Why did he help you?"

"He said he wanted 50 cents in return, odd but it got me out"

"You see I had nothing to do with it! I was just trying to bring him peacefully."

"Why you…!" Nightwing pulled handcuffs out of his utility belt and clipped them around Robin's hands.

"Sorry Rob, just protecting number one" Nightwing whispered so Raven couldn't hear him.

"Raven, please listen to me! Look in my mind! Please."

Raven looked deep into Robin's mask before closing her eyes and concentrating hard on Robin's thoughts and memories.

"Wait Raven, it could be trick!" Nightwing jumped towards her. Black energy formed from her hands creating a block between her and Nightwing.

"No!" Nightwing bellowed, thinking quickly he grabbed Robin and shoved him over the side of the tower.

"NO!" Raven yelled.

Thinking fast and praying it would work, Robin clumsily grabbed his grappling hook out of his utility belt. Clipping it onto the back of his belt, he pressed a button and the rope shot out. Robin prepared himself for the inevitable jerk that followed.

"Ahhhh" He yelled as his fall was cut short.

"Robin!" Raven called from the roof of the tower, "Robin, are you ok?"

Not answering, Robin, who was feet from the rocks below, pulled a bird-a-rang from his belt and cut the line holding him up. He landed almost cat-like on his feet. Taking a last look at Raven he broken into a run, his hands still cuffed behind his back. He ran for the place he now called home.

OOOOOOOO

Raven turned to Nightwing furious.

"Why did you do that?"

"I-I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to be hurt, what if he did something to you a-and I hadn't done anything, I could never forgive myself. I-I really didn't mean to throw his that hard, just the thought of you being hurt was…."

"Fine"

"Come on Rae, don't be mad at me!"

"I have to find him" she brushed past Nightwing, "I only saw a little bit of what he was thinking, I need to see the rest"

"Raven, you know that what is in his mind is what he believes, it might not be what is really happened"

"I know"

"Let me go with you"

Raven levitated into the air and flew quickly in the direction Robin had taken.

OOOOOOOO

The apartment above a deli was dark, it always was. The widows were boarded up so that not even a ray of moon light shone through. He had moved from the old warehouse to here, after an 'anonymous' person gave a tip to the police, that hideout wasn't safe anymore. Robin found his way to the bed easily, the path was well known by now. It had been difficult to climb up the wall and though the small opening with his hands cuffed behind his back and he was safe, for now. Robin felt around in the back to his belt, he was sure that he kept a few bobby pins there. Nothing.

"Nightwing. But how did he?" Then it fell into place.

OOOOOOOO

Raven had no idea where Robin would be. She knew he wouldn't leave town, for some reason he was drawn here, he needed to come back here. She tried to get into his mind again, but he was to far away. At least that was what she thought.

After an hour Raven flew by a deli, thinking of how she needed a cup of tea, badly, she flew to a stop and took one last look around,

"Robin where are you?" she asked to the cold night air. She didn't wait for an answer, as she flew back to Titans Tower she never heard the reply,

"Raven?" The weak voice called from the behind the boarded up apartment. "Raven don't leave…." There was no answer to Robin's plea.

The boy wonder stepped back from the window and sat down on the bed. It sank under his weight.

"I hate you so much….Damn, do I hate you X" he whispered but at the same time, he was grinning, "You're good though…I'll give you that X, you are good."

OOOOOOOO

Nightwing sat lazily on the couch. The other three Titans slept on not knowing that anything was amiss. A figure glided into the room, this was what Nightwing had been waiting for, practicing for.

"Raven, I'm sorry about before…"

"Don't be your our leader and you did what you needed to."

"So you aren't mad at me?"

Raven didn't look at him, "It's late we should go to bed before we wake up the others."

"Did you find him?"

"No"

"You're going to keep looking aren't you?"

"Yes"

Nightwing got up from where he had been sitting for hours and swaggered over to Raven. His face was inches from hers.

"You know, Starfire is a great girl but I would love someone with more…experience" he breathed

Raven stepped back, looking at Nightwing as if seeing him in a new light for the first time.

"Goodnight" Raven said curtly before walking quickly back towards her room.

"Raven?" Nightwing called as she reached the door to the hallway. "Keep out of here" he tapped his head.

Raven paused, then kept walking, 'I won't go back in there, I found as much as I needed' she thought.

OOOOOOOO

"Damn, damn, damn!" he knew she had been in his mind since the second she walked in but he didn't thing she would have been able to go that far. Raven's powers were getting stronger, he couldn't let her ruin all this after how hard he had worked. How could he stop her? If he said anything that was sure to only prove his guilt more, but on the other hand if he said nothing it would indefinitely prove the same fate. Sighing he made his way back to his bedroom. He would sleep on it and hopefully have a better plan in the morning. He hoped.

Nightwing pulled a leather bound book from in between the mattresses. This little innocent looking book was the reason he had been able to pull this whole masquerade. All because Robin had poured so much information in this journal then left it where anyone could find it.

Flipping through the book for the thousandth time Nightwing skimmed over all the intricate drawings. Some of the Red X costume, some of his own Robin costume, especially interesting was his the sketch of his utility belt. Each pocket was labeled with what it held. Then came the most impotent pieces of information, the ones that had been most helpful to him. From this book he knew everything about all of his fellow titans, their strengths and weaknesses. Things that could come in handy if his team ever turned against him. And the story of how Starfire had gone into the

Future and found out about Nightwing. This book was where he had gotten the idea, knowing full well how destroying to Robin it would be.

OOOOOOOO

It was much harder to sneak into the tower with handcuffs on. Robin listened closely for any noise as he climbed silently out of the hidden tunnel. He heard nothing, hoping against hope that it was safe. Nothing disturbed his walk as he made his was to Raven's room. Robin was sure that he would wake everyone with the noise his pounding heart was making. It sounded like drums in his ears. As he passed Nightwing's room he stopped to listen, pressing his ear against the door. He heard a rustle of what sounded like pages in a book being turned and slight whispered words.

Moving on Robin went straight for Raven's room only pausing at Starfire's door. The room next to hers was Raven's. Instinctively he took a step back remembering Raven's words,

"No one ever goes in my room"

But he needed to go in there now, so stepping up, Robin waited for the door to open. With a faint hiss it slid to the side and once Robin walked through, closed.

If Robin could sum the room up in one word, it would be creepy. It was neat and tidy but reeked of darkness.

Raven's bed was pushed against the far wall. The figure under the blankets lay motionless. Robin slipped a hand over her mouth and gently shook her. He quickly learned to never surprise Raven again. Her eyes shot open and black tendrils threw Robin forcefully into the wall.

Raven was on her feet in seconds.

"Who are…..Robin?"

"Guilty" Robin got unsteadily to his feet, nothing seemed to be broken but he knew he would sore in the coming days.

"Are you really?"

"Raven, I felt in you in my mind before. How deep did you go?"

"I only saw flashes, Batman, a clown. And Red X"

"Can you go deeper? I want you to find the truth. What has really been going on"

"Why don't you tell me, in your own words. The flashes I get when I go inside your mind are confusing. My powers aren't that strong yet" Raven helped Robin onto her bed then sat down next to him.

"Ok, it all started when……." For what seemed hours Robin reviewed everything that had happened to Raven. "And so I came here to see if you would believe me, do you?"

Raven opened her mouth to answer but the flashing red lights and screeching of the alarm drowned out her words.

"Raven!" Nightwing called through her door, "Trouble!"

"Stay here" Raven got swiftly to her feet and left the room.Her cloak swishing behind her. Robin followed her seconds later. Everyone was gathered in the living room. They were all looking at the television screen. Robin stood in the doorway at stared at the TV. He couldn't believe it. He was dead!

"Hello Titans."

"You're dead!" Beast Boy yelled at him, "Tera killed you!"

Slade ignored this comment and instead set his eyes on Nightwing "And I see you have a new number in your ranks."

"The name's Nightwing, and you're going down, Slade"

"Impetuous, but I am not here for you. I am calling for Robin. Who has remained uncharacteristically silent. What's wrong Robin? Cat got your tough?"

All of the Titans spun around and saw Robin standing in the doorway staring unbelievingly at the screen.

Slade laughed, it was a laugh that sent shivers down the spines of everyone in the room "We will be in touch, _Nightwing_" With that the screen went black.

**Reviews:**

Jeanniestorm: I wish I could say yes to all of your questions but I can't. I swear she said Friend in front of someones name before….maybe it was just in the fic I have read…and I have read waaaay to many of those.

GDeacur: The story is going to wrap up pretty soon. 10 more chapters or so. I could see it getting old (it was that evil writers block!) and hopeful it won't be any more, I have a fresher plot line.

shadow0015: NOOOOOO! I was doing so well! I think there might be a few baddies in this chapter. I was writing and checking it so fast. You don't like rainbow suspenders?

Alexnandru Van Gordan: -bows down- you are my hero! And say Hi to Vicky to me ok? I don't know what I like to read better, your story or you and Victor duking it out. Yeah I saw the show after I read the comics for a while and I was like, Why is Deathstroke now Slade? I read somewhere that they couldn't use 'death' on a kids show. Whatever. I like the name Slade though, if you look it up in the dictionary it makes sense….you know I work with someone named Slade (last name), we hate each other, I swear he is evvvil. Think he and this Slade are related? You got your question answered, Slade is back baby! I hope I get him in character…..I wasn't going to have him in here but I couldn't resist! And it will tie up the ending nicely and hopeful leave room for a sequel with Slade and Robin. And you better get over and start updating your fics before I twack you and give Victor your secret diary.

A/N: I just quit most of my dance stuff because I was so stressed trying to get every where that I couln't take it. So that might mean more updating. Or it might not. I am going more often to my martial arts classes and riding my horses more often (they are so fat, then need to be ridden so much more than I am riding them). So we will see.

Tune in next time, same bat time, same bat channel!


	17. Death

Chapter 17: Death

Silence proceed Slade's last words. Robin was thinking fast, what did Slade mean by 'We will be in touch, Nightwing'?

"Robin? What are you doing here?" Cyborg cut through his thoughts.

"He is here on my invitation" Raven stepped forward,

"You invited him? Wait, you don't believe the bull he has been feeding you, do you?" Nightwing joined the argument

"Yes, I do. And even if he was a criminal, we still need him."

"Why do we need him?" Beastboy stepped forward "We have Nightwing. We don't need another leader!"

"Nightwing isn't…." Raven sighed, she didn't want to go into that right now "We need Robin to help us take down Slade. He knows Slade best. His strengths and weaknesses."

"How do we know that he won't turn against us and start working for Slade again?" Cyborg moved in closer so that, he, Raven, Robin and Beast Boy were in a tight circle, all of them yelling, trying to be heard.

"ENOUGH!" Robin yelled. "Fighting is getting us nowhere."

"Well then what do you propose we do!" Cyborg bellow, just as loudly into Robin's face.

"Please" a feeble voice came from behind them. "I believe that Robin would be most aiding to finding Slade" Everyone turned to look at Starfire who was the only one not in their yelling circle.

"Wait" Robin looked around the room. Counting quickly he came up with five Titans, including himself. That meant, "Where did Nightwing go?"

Everyone spun around to visually search for him.

"He's gone" Raven stated.

OOOOOOOO

Nightwing was panting from running so far so fast. The Titans were sure to quite arguing long enough to find him missing. And they would come looking for him. He knew that by running he had proved his guilt to everyone but he didn't want to take the chance of getting caught after the full story was reviled. So he ran like some common criminal, fled into the night.

OOOOOOOO

"We have to find him!" Beast Boy pointed out.

"No we don't" Robin stated, "You won't be able to find him unless he wants to be found."

"And we should all talk" Raven motioned to the couch, "Robin, tell them exactly what you told me…."

OOOOOOOO

It was nice, but slightly dark. He hadn't been here since he joined the Titans. He hated to admit it but he missed the Tower. And Starfire. Nightwing shook his head, he had only been away a couple of hours, he couldn't think like that, besides he could have any girl he wanted. Why did he need Starfire?

He was in the attic of a nice residential home. Only an aged Grandmother lived below him. Of course she didn't know of her unwanted house guest and that was the way he liked it.

The Red X costume was right where he left it. Tucked behind some boxes so that even if the Grandmother below, came looking up here, the chances of her finding it were small.

Pulling a small black box from his belt, Nightwing twisted the knobs. Static issues from it then,

"Red X took up the part of Nightwing and took my place here, while I rotted away in Arkam"

This was followed by an audible gasp from Starfire. Nightwing switched the box off. Just as he had thought, Robin had told them everything and the game was up. No need to fake it now. Nightwing knew that the listening devises he had planted all over the T-tower would come in handy someday.

Quickly, Nightwing slid the pants of the costume off, then pulled the bullet proof shirt over his head. Next to come off was the mask. The small black mask was quickly replaced by a full face mask bearing the image of a white skull. This was followed by pants, boots, shirt and gloves. And most important, his belt.

Sighing he looked at himself in the dusty full length mirror. It felt good to be back. Tonight Red X would rock this town.

OOOOOOOO

The Titans had been silent the whole time Robin had talked, other than Starfire's many gasps of horror.

"I guess….I owe you an apology" Cyborg didn't look Robin in the eyes, but stuck out his hand. Which Robin grasped.

"So you believe me?"

"Yeah, it all fits so well. That I guess you have to be telling the truth."

"Robin….I am sorry, I did not believe in you" Starfire was floating next to the couch, tears brimming up in her eyes.

Robin got up and pulled Starfire into a hug, "It's Ok Star"

"Yeah dude, sorry" Beast Boy looked at his feet.

"No problem."

"Welcome back, Robin" Raven said and everyone but her ran up and hugged Robin tightly.

"Come on Rae!" Beast Boy shouted from the middle to the group hug.

Sighing Raven got to her feet and put her arms around her team-mates.

"It's good to be back" Robin was grinning from ear to ear.

After reinstating Robin as team leader, Beast Boy started talk about how hungry he was and what was for breakfast.

Starfire who hadn't stopped smiling, offered to make 'the fast break' for Robin. He knew whatever it was Starfire made, wouldn't be the most appetizing thing ever but he couldn't resist the look in her eyes and said,

"Sure"

He and Cyborg where talking about where Nightwing could be now, when Starfire returned with Robin's breakfast. It wasn't alien food, in fact it was normal for her standards. She had brought him cereal complete with milk. On a plate. Milk dripped from the sides onto Robin's uniform. Starfire looked at Robin hopefully.

"It looks great Star" he said picking up the fork she had given him and taking a bite. She squealed in delight a flew away to make some more food.

OOOOOOOO

Red X sighed looking in the mirror.

"What shall we steal tonight?" he asked the image of himself, "If I steal some jewels and sell them, I could get out of this dump and buy a mansion, girls falling over me. And I wouldn't have to steal anymore….nah, I don't think I could give up this life"

The sound of clapping came from behind him, followed by a voice of pure evil.

"That is what I like to hear, my boy."

Red X watched in the mirror as a tall figure emerged from the shadows. He knew who this man was at once, everyone knew who he was, criminal or not. It was almost an honor to meet him.

"I must admit that even I was impressed how long you fooled the Titans into believing your little charade."

'Slade thought he did a good job? This guy had been like, his hero.' Red X almost laughed at the last thought, 'Slade, a hero?'

X chose wisely to hide is adoration of Slade.

"How did you know I was Nightwing?"

"Very little happens without my knowledge"

"Why are you here? What do you want?"

"You know first hand I believe, how…difficult Robin can be to capture"

"I could have caught him anytime I wanted" Red X protested.

"Few men are open to conviction, but the majority of men to persuasion"

"Are you proposing a deal?"

"A partnership. You get Robin, I cut you in on my plans and you will be allowed to help me or I give you a plane ticket to a privately owned island, complete with enough women to keep you happy for years to come."

Red X smiled, it was a bargain to great to pass up "For future reference, I like red-heads"

"Very well" Slade fought to hide his displeasure at having to work with this…toe-rag, he needed Red X just to return his property, namely Robin, then the filth would be disposed of. Yes, he could get Robin on his own but attacking the tower was out of the question. He wanted Robin on his own, without his pathetic friends to save him. And Robin was too smart to be lured out on his own, now that he knew Slade was back. "You know what I want. Once you have apprehended him, bring Robin back to me. I want him alive"

Red X nodded then turning disappeared into the shadows.

OOOOOOOO

Blankets were neatly placed on the couch. This was where Robin was going to sleep until they cleared out Nightwing's bedroom. Cyborg had never made extra rooms thinking it would only be the five titans who would live in the tower.

Starfire had gone to great lengths to make sure that the sheets were perfect. She seemed to be trying to make up for not believing in Robin, and she still hadn't said a word about Nightwing.

The makeshift bed had been untouched all night. Robin was up and pacing as he always did when he had to many thoughts jumbled in his brain. The image of Slade flickered in his mind and the haunting words 'I am not here for you. I am calling for Robin.' Rang in his head.

That couldn't mean, Slade didn't want him as an aprentence again. Robin shivered at the thought.

"Robin?" The Boy Wonder had been so deep in thought, that he jumped he was addressed from behind, "It's almost midnight you should be in bed by now"

"I know Cyborg, I just needed to think. And shouldn't you be in bed?"

Cyborg motioned to the metal part of his body "Don't need to, I'm already juiced up"

Robin sat down on the end of the couch, resting his face in his hands. Cyborg sat down next to him, as much as he hated to admit it, Robin looked tired and…..weak. He looked human. It was an easy thing to forget, that Robin was human.

Robin looked up at Cyborg, "I think you're right. I do need some sleep" he sighed, "Good Night Cy"

Cyborg took the hint and got up, "Night Robin" He watched from the doorway as Robin got into bed and pulled the covers over himself.

Robin waited for the thud of Cyborg's metal footsteps to fade before getting to his feet again. Like he could sleep when Slade was out there on the loose, maybe even now planning god knows what.

Robin, then noticed how lonely he was, no sound came from anyone in the tower. It was almost eerily quite. Now Robin wished Cyborg was here to talk to. Anyone for that matter, the calm was unnerving him. He stopped his pacing for a moment listening for anything that was out of the ordinary, still no sound.

Robin let out a cry that was muffled by a cold cloth being pressed over his nose and mouth. Batman had taught him to take a deep breath when ever you where caught off guard from behind. This way you would have enough oxygen to fight back. But by taking a deep breath Robin had unknowingly taken in the fumes of chloroform, a drug often used to knock people out for a few hours, without hurting them.

The Boy Wonder struggled feeling weaker by the second. He yanked and clawed at the hand holding him. Thinking of what Batman had taught him when in a hold like this.

'Twist to the side and elbow to the ribs of your attacker, then…' before he could put anything into motion darkness blurred his vision and fog filled his brain.

OOOOOOOO

It was almost laughable, Robin: The Boy Wonder, caught in his own tower, without even putting up a good fight. How that would enrage him when he found out about it. But then again he would probably be feeling sorry for himself, stuck with Slade and all. Red X caught Robin as he fell backwards, out like a light. This had been easy, almost too easy. He had expected more out of him, after all Slade couldn't seem to hold onto him for more than a few days. Maybe Slade wasn't such a tuff guy after all. Red X picked Robin up in his arms and quietly crept down the stairs, to the basement and out the secret tunnel. Now all he had to do was hand the boy over to ol' one eye and he was off to babes and sun.

It seemed as if this city had a never ending supply of dark, old abandoned warehouses that Slade occupied. Red X's arms began to tier, Robin weighed alot for how small he was.

'Must be the muscle' Red X thought. He walked into the middle of the warehouse, Slade stood half in shadow a few feet away. X deposited Robin unceremoniously on the floor.

"Here he is, Now where is…"

"Ahh yes" Slade stepped forward, in his hands he held a small rectangular slip of paper. "Our deal".

Red X eyed Slade. He didn't like the way his one eye seemed to glint with glee.

"Your ticket. One way" he handed them to Red X, "I trust you will find everything in…order" Slade laughed, his cold mirthless laugh. X suppressed a shudder as he took the plane ticket from Slade.

"Yeah" Red X nodded, and stepped back into the shadows.

After making sure the criminal was gone, Slade returned to Robin. The boy was laying sprawled on his stomach. Slade kicked him over with his steel toed shoe. Kneeling down next to Robin, Slade pulling him up by the front of his shirt so they where face to face.

"I really expected better of you, Robin. To think I thought of you as a threat to me. You couldn't even take on someone as pathetic as Red X" he let the unconscious Robin drop to the floor. The boy's head hit the cement floor with a sickening thud.

"If you had listened to me from the beginning, let me train you" Slade continued getting to his feet, "We could have been great, the world would have cowered at our feet. Power. The grim idol that the world adores. You could have been as powerful as I, but you chose your friends over me. A choice you will soon regret"

"Sir?" the old figure of Slade's stooping servant Wintergreen, entered from a door to the right. "Red X has entered the airport, he is due to board the plane in a few minutes now"

"Very good, I am going to watch. While I am gone you are to watch over this" he poked Robin in the ribs with his foot, "Make sure if he wakes up, that he doesn't get away"

"Yes sir"

Slade watched as Wintergreen took hold of Robin's arms and began to pull him into the room the servant had come from. Once they where out of sight, Slade set off at a fast walk. It would take a few minutes by car to get to his private airport but running would be faster still.

The run was incredibly uneventful; Slade wasn't even out of breath as he entered the small terminal. Staying out of sight he watched as Red X was escorted onto the small jet. Then he waited, the jet took of and soon was out of sight. After minutes of waiting a greasy haired, oily man stepped up next to Slade.

"It's done, sir. The bomb detonated; there is no sign of survivors. We double cheeked Red X was on the plane at the time of the explosion"

"Good" Slade smiled behind his mask "and tell the pilots remaining family that Mr. Wilson regrets their loss"

The man nodded then back away.

**Reviews: **

Genaric Person: But Red X is so much fun to write evil!

Alexnandru Van Gordan: -sneaks into Robin's house, steals the journal-whoa that was easy. -does happy dance- now Vicky has to worship me! And your not getting it back...unless...you co-write a story with me! Joking jk! Anyway, you have no idea how helpful Slade's Tale was on getting Slade right. Now why are you reading this? Go update! Shoo!

Jeanniestorm: I think you might be right with the whole 'friend' thing. Ohh well, it isn't like the fate of the world rests on that right? -random person wispers in my ear- WHAT! IT DOES! Ok sorry I had waaaaay to much caffine today.

Shadow0015: Darn! You found me out. I am just seeing if you are on your toes or not. lol Nope no Terra (thank god!). All the character have now been introduced. Bet you find at least 1 mistake in here. When I was proof reading I found more baddies than I have in any other chapter.

**A/N**: Whew, that took a long time to write. Quick quistion, a woman I ride with who sort of watchs TT said, "you know you act alot like Robin" I was about to say something, then she said, "And that isn't a complement" anyone know what she meant by that? We aren't best friends or anything but I have tried to be nice to her... 


	18. Proposition

Chapter 18: Proposition

It had been so easy, almost too easy. He had always thought Red X was more cunning than that. But then again maybe he was over estimating his opponent. No matter, he was gone now.

Slade walked slowly, with long, powerful strides back to his hideout. Few people were on these streets, and the homeless individuals that were cowered when they saw him coming, never looking him in the eye. Slade loved how powerful he felt, even the beggars knew his name. And feared him.

The doors of the warehouse swung open, clanging loudly against the walls. Dust rose from the ground as sunlight streamed into the dark interior. Slade stood framed into the doorway for a second before entering.

Wintergreen seemed to appear from thin air and closed the doors behind Slade, cutting off the fading light, making the room almost pitch black.

"Is Robin awake yet?"

"He woke up several times, sir. I gave him a tranquillizer a few minutes before you came back."

"Good. I want to be there when he wakes up." Slade brushed past Wintergreen, and went into a smaller room. Robin sat tied to a wooden chair. His head hung down onto his chest, which was riding and falling with steady breaths. Slade pulled up a chair and sat down next to the boy, staring at him intently.

OOOOOOOO

Robin was slow to wake up. His eyes felt like they where weighted down. Thinking he had just gone to sleep sitting up in the T-tower he made a movement to lie down. The ropes around his wrists tightened painful, causing Robin to let out a yelp and his eyes to snap open. The sight that greeted him made him wish he was still sleeping.

Slade sat across from Robin,

"You're awake"

"Yeah" Robin responded groggily, but still with defiance in his voice.

"I suppose you know why you are here"

Robin didn't answer, instead worked on getting his hands free. It wasn't hard the knots where loose and flexible. Almost as though Slade's intention was for Robin to be able to break free.

His thoughts where interrupted when Slade back-handed him in the face. Robin coughed and the metallic taste of blood stung his mouth.

"When I ask you a question, I expect an answer"

God, how he loathed this man, Slade lectured him as though he was his father.

"You will never be my father" Robin whispered to himself, his voice shaking.

"What was that Robin?" Slade leaned closer to him. Robin pulled his head up and looked Slade straight in the eye and spat. A mixture of blood and saliva hit Slade's mask. Sighing Slade wiped the spit off with the back of his gloved hand.

"That was stupid Robin, very, very stupid."

Robin quickly pulled the lose ropes off his wrists while Slade was distracted. Before he could move a strong hand clamped around his neck, pulling upwards. Robin's feet brushed the ground as Slade lifted him, then without warning Slade slammed him into the cement wall. Robin saw stars and gasped as the hand tightened cutting off his air supply.

"I thought you might have grown up since our last meeting but obviously I was wrong. You're still the same insolent little child"

Robin gasped for air. Pulling his arm back he made a motion to bring his forearm down on Slade's elbow. Hoping that Slade's arm would buckle and he would release him from the death grip.

Slade saw what was coming and grabbed Robin's arm with his free hand. Robin made to send a punch at Slade's face but he caught that too and twisted Robin's arms so they where pressed against the wall over his head.

"Give up little bird, give up and I will give you everything you ever dreamed of"

"No"

"Why Robin? What is you reason for not giving into me?"

"Robins….don't….like…cages" he was almost out of air, he had to do something and quick, or risk passing out.

Robin chambered his knee and let out a swift kick to Slade's abdomen. Slade let out a grunt as the blow landed. Relinquishing his grip on Robin, he backed away a few steps.

Robin slid to the floor gasping for breath and rubbing his throat. He got to his feet, leaning against the wall for support. Looking up at Slade, Robin let out a low growl. Slade stood feet away in his usual manner, his hands clasped behind his back. Walking forward he pulled Robin's chin up with the tip of his finger. Slade chucked softly.

OOOOOOOO

"Robin?" Starfire called hopefully, peeking her head inside the refrigerator.

"Yo Robin?" Cyborg lifted up the couch with one hand.

"Dude where are you?" Beastboy changed into a bloodhound and started sniffing at the ground.

The Titans had searched every inch of the tower but there was no sign of Robin.

Cyborg had gone into the living room in the morning, Raven was sitting drinking tea but no one else was with her. Thinking Robin had gone for a walk Cyborg asked Raven where Robin was. As it turned out Robin had been gone when Raven came in to get tea at half after midnight and Robin hadn't been there. They first looked in Robin's old room, then Starfire's room. They looked through the whole tower, the whole city in fact and couldn't find him anywhere. He had just vanished.

"I can't find him" Raven opened her eyes, "He must be too far away" she stood up from the cross-legged position she had been holding for hours.

"Don't worry about it Rae" Cyborg said, "Take a break for a while okay?"

Nodding Raven sat down on the couch. Beast Boy stood behind her, holding onto Starfire as she cried endlessly into his shirt. She made muffled howls and was talking in quick, muffled words that no one could make out. Beast Boy pet her back gently and made awkward shushing noises.

"Come on team" Cyborg spoke up, "Robin has been missing for less than twelve hours, we can't fall apart now. I'm sure he will turn up pretty soon" The last part was a total lie, they all knew where he probably was, none of them wanted to sentence it. It would make it more than a horrible dream, it would make it true.

"Robin where are you?" Starfire sniffed into Beast Boy's shirt.

OOOOOOOO

He hate that laugh, he hated everything about the man standing in front of him, the way he walked, the way he taunted Robin, making him seem like a foolish little child. He knew what string to pull when and exactly how to make Robin tick. He always seemed one step ahead and Robin could never catch up.

Slade stood ramrod straight hands clasped behind his back.

"I suppose you are wondering why you are here? Why I wanted you?"

"Let me guess, you want to kidnap, torture and pretty much ruin my life again?" This comment earned Robin a punch to his ribs, causing him to double over.

"Manners Robin, didn't your parents ever teach you not to talk like that to your elders?" Slade easy dodged a blow send his way by an enraged Robin. He could almost laugh, he so enjoyed watching this, the angrier Robin got, the sloppier he became, that made it all the easier for his plan.

"The great Batman taught you how to fight like this, pathetic, to think I though of him almost as my equal and this is all he taught you? You will do so much better under my guidance."

Robin let out a yell and sent a fist straight at Slade's face. Slade stopped the blow inches from his face. Holding onto Robin's fist with his own gloved hand, Slade slowly tightened his grip. Leaning forward so his face was mere inches away from the Robin's.

Sweat beaded on Robin's brow as he tried to pull away from Slade.

"Let…go" he gasped

"No" came Slade's malicious answer. "I have a proposition and you are going to hear me out".

**A/N:**

I'm not going to respond to reviews for last chapter as they are really old and I bet no one remembers what they wrote and it would take a while so I wouldn't be able to post this chapter for another like week.

It has taken so long to update this story and I am sorry for that, don't worry I'm not giving up on it ( I HATE when people do that). It has just been a really busy time for me. I went to a highland games this weekend and got sunburned so bad. And the highlight was trying on this medevil type dress and the woman lets you walk around in it for fun and she said all the guys would be drooling and I didn't believe her but jeeze I had guys whistling at me (something I have never had) and a girl I was with said every guy that walked by was staring at me...so advise for all you girls out there..Go buy one of these dresses now! I wish I could have bought it other than a) It cost over $3000 and b) where am I ever going to wear it? but it was fun.


	19. Solitude

Chapter 19: Solitude

Robin kicked at Slade, Slade's hand shot out and grabbed the steel toed boot. With almost inhuman speed and strength Slade shoved Robin, the boy's small body hit the stone wall behind him with a sickening crunch.

Slade walked forward, Robin shook his head trying to get the stars in front of his eyes to go away. He stopped quickly as his head flared with pain. Reaching up to his forehead he assessed that the pounding head ache meant he had a concussion and brushing the hair away from the back of his head he felt the sticky substance that could only be blood.

"I want you Robin, but I assume that you have figured that much out."

Robin nodded, stars began to glitter in front of his eyes again and he stopped.

"You would like your friends to remain the way they are?" Slade's shadow engulfed Robin. Robin's head throbbed the words Slade spoke pounded in his ears, he couldn't make sense of any of it.

"Or maybe you wouldn't mind if I…" Slade's voice trailed off.

"Yes" Robin lifted his eyes to meet Slade's.

"Yes what Robin?"

"I don't want you to hurt them" The pounding in his head was subsiding.

"Whoever said anything about hurting them? Physically they would be in perfect health. Mentally they would be worthless a shadow of their former self. And completely open to…persuasion."

"What did you do to them?" Robin growled

"Nothing, I asked Red X for his final mission, to plant a probe at the base of each of your friend's skulls, with the touch of a button their memories will be completely wiped out. Never to return, think how easy it would be for me to plant ideas in their minds…." Slade's voice trailed off leaving Robin time to think

OOOOOOOO

"Yeah and he's about this tall" Beast Boy stuck his hand above his head.

"Ok" the blond policewoman behind the desk popped her gum irritably and jotted down notes. "I got, name Robin, black hair, don't know what colour eyes and about this tall" she stuck her hand out like Beast Boy had. "That isn't enough to go on kids"

"He is nice and sweet and enjoys hitting a harmless piece of hanging cloth" Starfire spoke up smiling.

The police woman popped her gum again.

"I think she means a punching bag" Raven said.

"Ok well, that still isn't enough to go on kidos. Well keep an eye out for your friend but.." she shrugged.

Five minutes later they let the police station, Cyborg was yelling,

"All we do for them and they can't even help us out once! The…." he yelled something that made Raven glare at him and Starfire to look curious.

"Please what does…" she started to ask but Raven cut her off.

"You don't want to know"

They reached the T tower ten minutes later.

"We should be out there looking for him!" Beast Boy said. They had been bickering the whole way home.

"Do you have any idea how long it would take to search the city and he might not still be in the city" Raven snapped at Beast Boy

"But if there was a chance.." Starfire started

"No, I think Raven is right. We have a city to protect. We can't stop doing our job. Robin wouldn't want that." Cyborg looked at his teammates.

OOOOOOO

"Think about it Robin" Slade backed out of the room, a smile played under his mask. Robin would join him, he had no choice, unless he wanted his friends as good as dead. Robin would never put his friends in jeopardy if he could some how save them, that was the boys weakness. A weakness that Slade would beat out until Robin would turn on his own former friends, then and only then would Slade know that Robin was ready to take his place.

Slade pulled a key from his belt and slipped it into the lock before he thought better, the boy would come and find him with his answer soon enough. He turned away, Slade had no fear that the boy might try and get away.

Back in the dark room Robin paced the floor, he tried desperately to think of a way out of the situation. There where really only two answers, either he joined Slade or his friends would…. Robin swallowed, he didn't want to think of that.

Robin thoughts back to one of the last talks he had had with his mentor, Batman. The one before he had left for Jump City and a new life.

"Why are you doing this Richard?" Batman asked, he was sitting in front of the computer screen looking up the profile of Clayface.

Robin didn't answer, he lounged against the rock wall, listening to the trickle of water in the back ground.

"Hormones? You don't feel man enough just being my partner"

"No" Robin responded sharply, "I though you would be happy for me. The mayor asked me to move to Jump City, the mayor. Jump City needs a hero"

"Gotham needs you, Jump City can have some other hero" Batman's voice hinted at protective anger but his tone didn't vary.

"Gotham has you Bruce! Batman can take care of Gotham without me just fine, you were on your own for years before you took me on" Robin pushed away from the wall standing up straight his voice full of defiance "I'm going and you can't stop me, I have friends over there, we are going to be a team"

"Crime fighters don't have friends. It is dangerous, every criminal that comes along will use them as leverage against you."

Robin scoffed at this, "It doesn't matter what you say Bruce, I'm going over there, don't bother trying to stop me"

Bruce hadn't tried to stop him, but had remained stonily silent for all the years Robin had been a Titan. Bruce had been right, Slade was using his friends as leverage and it was working. He was going to become Slade's apprentice again and there was nothing he could do to stop it. In this game Slade held the top card and Robin was going to lose, and how he hated to lose.

OOOOOOOO

Slade chuckled his plan seemed flawless. As long as he kept the boy busy enough he wouldn't have time to hatch a plan of escape, Robin would soon be his to keep.

The sound of a door being open and shut almost noiselessly reached Slade's ears. Slade sensed the boy standing behind him. He waited expectantly for the boy to speak.

"Yes" Robin said, but the tone of his voice held resentment. It told Slade very plainly that all Robin wanted to say was 'no', Or some other manner of cursing, yelling or physical tantrum.

"Very good Robin" Slade turned back to Robin, a few minutes later he heard the sound of footsteps muffled by a layer of dust on the floor.

OOOOOOOO

Robin went to the room that he had stayed in when he was last with Slade. It looked the same, cement walls, floor and ceiling that give the room a dark look, a small cot shoved against the far wall and a chair upon which sat a neatly folded black and tan costume. Looking at this uniform with loathing Robin resentful started to strip his brightly coloured ensemble off. Robin slipped it between the mattresses wanting to hold onto a little of the life he was leaving behind.

**A/N**: Hey everyone, I am so sorry on the lack of updates, this summer has been crazy. But I promise I will finish this fic, I hate it when people just leave their stories. Grrrrrr. Anyway it may take 15 years but it will be finished and I hope the next update will be sooner than this last one.


End file.
